The Understudy
by ASuperGleek
Summary: Kurt Hummel is 23 years old & a struggling actor in New York, at an audition he bumps into Blaine Anderson a big shot whos already made his Broadway debut. Kurt becomes Blaine's understudy but is there more to why he got the job? Can the two get along?
1. Chapter 1

Day of the auditions arrived for a new show that was starting on Broadway and audition season had officially begun. Kurt Hummel was used to this now, he had already been to 3 different auditions the past two days both with little luck. He was so sure that after finishing at NYADA that the parts would just fall in his lap but this was not the case. When he arrived he was given a page of script and was shown to a waiting room. Inside there were 4 other men all going for the same part, Kurt quickly made his way in and took the nearest available seat. He took a quick glance round the room checking out his competition, fear shot through him. There was no way he was going to get the part, each guy had some advantage he thought to himself. One was taller, one had thicker hair and looked like a total babe and they would give him the part just by looking at him. This was not the time to freak out he thought to himself. After reading the script for about the tenth time the door opened again and a guy on his mobile walked in. He was dressed in some red skinny trousers that stopped just before the ankle, a gray jumper with a bowtie poking out. Kurt couldn't stop looking at the guy, he couldn't be, no it was. Kurt had seen this guy before but this time he was in the same room as him, just feet away. It was Blaine Anderson, the man, the legend. He already had made his Broadway debut two years ago opening a show which was always sold out also earning him a best actor award. Kurt couldn't stop looking at him, there was no way he was going to get the part if Blaine was here he might as well just walk out now. Blaine took the seat next to Kurt and continued talking on his phone, something about hair gel that's all Kurt could hear. Kurt kept his head down in his script, half of him wanted to geek out and ask Blaine for his autograph but he was dead nervous.  
"Hummel, Kurt Hummel" a man appeared with a clipboard and a little headset. Kurt quickly jumped up and made his way to the stage.

Kurt slowly walked on, the lights almost blinding him. He made his way to a little x mark that marked where he needed to stand.  
"Name" Shouted a man somewhere in the audience which Kurt couldn't see. "Kurt Hummel" Kurt replied. "What song will you be performing Kurt?" The man asked. "Not The Boy Next Door" Kurt replied, he hadn't done this song since his first NYADA audition all them years ago. He slowly took a deep breath and turned his back to the audience.

The song went brilliantly and they clapped at the end that was a good sign. Also when he had to act out one of the scenes he was impressed with himself, since he had only got it 30minutes earlier and it went well. As he made his way off stage he didn't see that he was walking head first into Blaine who was walking to take his turn. They bumped into each other knocking both to the ground. "Oh my god I'm so sorry, are you ok?" Kurt said as he jumped back up and lending a hand to help Blaine up. "I'm cool. Next time look where you're going will you." Blaine said as he dusted himself off and carried onto the stage. Kurt watched the other guy walk on noticing how short the other guy was. He went and picked up his stuff and decided to head back to his apartment to wait for his phone call.

"So how did the audition go?" A voice rang as he went through the door. "Rachel, give me a second will you I haven't even got in." Kurt yelled back as he shut the door and walked into the small living area. "So how did it go?" Rachel asked again as she sat on the sofa. "Well I think it went well but the chances of me getting the part are like 1%" He replied as he started to unbutton one of the many buttons on his coat. "Why?", "Well guess who was there auditioning to." Kurt said as he finally got his coat off and jumped on the sofa. "Just tell me" Rachel demand as she threw a cushion at him. "BLAINE ANDERSON!", "What? The Anderson of the Anderson brothers" Rachel yelled out, "Yep". They both sat in silence as they processed what he just said. "Wow... did you get an autograph from him?" she asked as she got up to go to the kitchen area. "Nope but we did bump into each other." Kurt said as he picked up the television remote and started skipping channels.

Kurt wasn't expecting a phone call so soon back from the audition so he was surprised when he was woken by his mobile ringing at 7am the next day. After quickly looking at the number on the screen he answered it. "Kurt Hummel" the voice on the other end said, "Yes", "Good umm we are calling about your audition yesterday. Can you come into the theatre today? We would like to see you again.", "Yes sure what time?", "1pm", "Awesome I'll be there bye" Kurt said trying not to scream down the phone in excitement. Kurt quickly jumped out of bed and ran to Rachel's room and started banging on the door. "Wake up Rachel" he shouted through the door. "What?" a voice shouted back. "I've got a call back", "What, that's great" said the voice as they opened the door.

Kurt spent the morning getting ready and warming his voice up. He only lived a 30 minute walk from the theatre so he decided to take it slow and enjoy the sun on the way. He loved living in New York and found there was always something new to see. He quickly stopped at a coffee shop to grab a drink before walking the last bit to the theatre. He got to the doors where he found a guy waiting for him. "This way Mr Hummel" he said. Kurt followed the guy into the theatre, he could get use to this. He was taken back to the waiting room where he found the only other person waiting in there was Blaine. "Hi" Kurt nervously said to him hoping for some reaction but the guy was too busy on his phone. "Say cheese" Blaine said as he lifted his phone in the air and took a picture. "Umm did you just take my picture?" Kurt asked. "Twitter, my followers like to know what I'm up. I have 800'000 followers" Blaine said as he typed on his phone. "Oh ok."

A man walked into the room with both the guys in, he was the casting director. "So I have some good news for both of you. First congrats to Mr Anderson you are our new lead I'm sure you will do an amazing job." He said as Kurt's felt his heart sink, did he come here just to hear he had lost out to Mr Bigshot over there. "Now Mr Hummel, me and the rest of the directors have decided that we were so impressed with you that we would like you to be an understudy for Mr Anderson so if he is ever ill or unable to do a performance you will take over. Now rehearses will start next week any questions?" The man said looking at both Blaine & Kurt.

Kurt got out of the theatre into the bright sunlight and sat down on the stairs to the theatre and got his mobile out. Who should he ring first his dad or Rachel. Blaine walked straight pasted him and was greeted by a man who opened a car door and for him before driving the off. Kurt watched as the car drove off still unsure of what to make of Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

So he may not have bagged himself the main role but Kurt was pretty pleased that his first official acting job was understudying one of the greatest talents of his generation. He was going to learn so much from this. Kurt spent the rest of the day after ringing his dad and Rachel, sitting on the steps of the theatre and just enjoying the sun. He looked back at the theatre thinking of how he could now call this his workplace. He slowly got up and decided it was time for him to head home.

He opened the door and walked in and switched on the lights. "SURPISE" echoed round the room as people jumped up to a surprised Kurt. Rachel ran up to him and gave him the tightest hug ever that he was almost crushed. "I know that it's not much" said Rachel as she finally let him go and he took a gasp of air. "You did this in just a few hours?" Kurt asked as he made his way into the centre of the room. "Yeah, well actually I quickly ran to the supermarket and grabbed some drinks and snacks. Actually Kurt I have someone who wants to see you" Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him to a curly haired man in a vest who was opening a beer. "Mr Shue?" said Kurt, he hadn't seen this man in years. The man turned around to reveal that he was right. "Hello Kurt, congratulations." Both Will and Kurt hugged each other, Kurt could smell his old choir room on his clothes. "I bumped into Mr Shue while I was out buying stuff for tonight." "You don't have to call me Mr Shue now I'm not you teacher anymore it's Will. Actually I'm here to sort out a few things, visit a few shows." He said as he took a sip of his beer.

Rachel spent most of the night hogging the karaoke machine and this was the tenth time she had sung 'Don't Rain on My Parade'. Kurt was actually enjoying himself even if most of the people at this party were friends of Rachel and he spent most of the night drinking like the rest of them. "You must be Kurt?" A guy who was just about as tall as Finn walked up to him. "Yes" Kurt replied taken back by this guy who was quite handsome, actually Kurt had been keeping his eye on him all evening but was too scared to go up to speak to him so he was glad he came to him. "I'm Tom, Rachel invited me." He said as he sat himself down next to Kurt. "Having fun?" Kurt asked as he looked into the other boy's eyes and hoping not to make an idiot of himself. "I am now" Tom winked as he replied. "Kurt can I borrow you mobile?" "Umm, yeah sure why?" Kurt said as he pasted the guy his mobile, he wouldn't normally give his phone to someone he just met. "I want you to have my number... see I think you're pretty cute and I would love for us to go out sometime." Kurt tried to hid his face in embarrassment had he really gained a job and a boyfriend in one day. Kurt spent the rest of the night with Tom talking, flirting and they may have kissed a bit.

"My head" Rachel said as she pulled herself from her bed and into the front room. A few of the party guests were still there but asleep on the floor including Kurt who was cuddling his phone. After Tom left the party the two spent the evening texting each other. One of the party guests made a noise in their sleep which was a cross between a growl and a yawn waking Kurt up. He slowly got up and made his way other to Rachel. "How much did you drink last night?" Rachel asked Kurt, who was rubbing his head. "Too much" "Same" Both of them walked into the kitchen area and Rachel started to make coffee while Kurt checked his texts. "So you and Tom" Rachel said as she poured the drink into two mugs and handed one to Kurt. Kurt didn't look up as he took his first mouthful enjoying the taste of the coffee before replying. "Well he seemed nice." "Nice Kurt you were all over each other" "Was not" Kurt said as he took another mouthful knowing what Rachel was saying was true. He made his way back out the room and grabbed his laptop out of the bookcase. He turned it on and waited for it to load. Rachel joined him on the sofa and placed her legs underneath her. The place was a mess, she didn't really fancy cleaning the place up but it had to be done. "What are you doing?" Rachel asked as she placed her head on his shoulder and looked at the screen. "Hangover cures. I need to get rid of this by Monday." "Kurt, Kurt you have 3 days I think your hangover will be gone by then just go back to bed or something." Kurt looked at her and guessed she was right, 3 days to get rid of this feeing.

That weekend was hell for Kurt his hangover lasted until Sunday. He swore to himself he would never drink so much again, he hated this feeling. He spent Sunday evening on a date with Tom just to a little restaurant around the corner from where he lived, this time not drunk.

Monday morning arrived and Kurt woke up extra early like a kid at Christmas except this was more exciting. He packed a gym bag with clothes that were perfect for dance practise and made his way out the door. He jogged his way to the theatre enjoying the journey. He got there in a record time and sat at the steps catching his breath. He heard a voice behind him. "So you ran her Hummel, next time get a driver" Kurt turned around to see Blaine hanging around behind him holding a coffee, he was dressed in some gray jeans and a shirt. Kurt felt his heart skip a beat but he wasn't too sure if it was because of Blaine or the jogging. "Not everyone can afford one, plus I enjoyed the run" He said back as he got back up and walked to Blaine. "Whatever rocks your boat dude" Blaine said as he turned round and walked into the building with Kurt following. "Stop looking at my butt" Blaine said jokingly to Kurt "I wasn't I have a a" "Dude I was joking chill". The two men were joined by their director and the rest of the cast and made their way to the stage. "Stay with me and you will learn a lot young Jedi" said Blaine as he turned to Kurt and winked.

They spent the morning learning the dance to the opening number well actually Blaine did Kurt sat on the side and watched. "So understudy come up here and show us what you've got." Said Blaine who had learnt the dance routine in less than an hour. Kurt got up and walked pasted Blaine who made sure there was a distance between the two as the last time they were walking towards each other they both spent time on the floor. Kurt got into the centre and took a deep breath and started to do the dance moves he had just seen Blaine do. "1..2..3..1..2..3" The dance choreographer yelled out as Kurt kept in time. Kurt looked over at Blaine and saw he was on his phone again, can he live without his phone for 5 minutes Kurt thought to himself as he finished. Blaine clapped slowly and then walked out the room followed by a few women. Kurt couldn't make head to tail of this guy one minute he would be a jerk the next all flirty.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt's morning was going pretty well, he got to know the other understudy for the female lead pretty well. He hadn't seen Blaine all morning since dance practice earlier and was kind of glad since he was a bit of an ass. Lunch time arrived and Kurt was glad for the break, he decided he would pop down to the coffee shop just round the corner of the theatre. While he was walking a group of screaming girls ran past him, he didn't really take much notice until he turned the corner and found they were now surrounding a guy. He looked a bit closer and saw it was Blaine who was talking to them and getting his picture taken. "Don't worry you will all get pictures" Blaine said as he smiled for another picture. "You're amazing", "We love you Blaine" were just some of the things Kurt could hear the fans shouting. He watched for a few seconds before deciding to carry on to the coffee shop.

Kurt slowly drinking his coffee took out his mobile and started browsing the web. After a few minutes watching some funny YouTube videos he decided to look on the app store. Twitter popped up as the must have app, Kurt thought for a second before downloading it. He had promised himself never to get twitter but after Blaine had posted a picture of him in the audition room he decided to take a look. After spending a few minutes he thought up his username he. He tried kurthummel but someone had already taken it so he decided he would go with kurtelizabethhummel. He found Rachel's account and followed her and then decided to find Blaine's. After typing Blaine Anderson in the search bar he found one called realblaineanderson he clicked on it and saw the little blue tick mark to prove it was him, he clicked the follow button and decided to look on his timeline. There was no sign of the picture Blaine took there. He looked at the date of his last tweet. Two weeks ago, what had he done with the picture? Kurt thought. "What you looking at Hummel?" A voice said behind him making him jump. It was Blaine as he took the seat opposite Kurt. "Your twitter... you know how you took a picture of when we were in the audition room you said you posted it. I don't see it." Kurt said as he turned the phone around and showed Blaine the screen. "Well... umm umm I guess the app didn't post it let me check my drafts it must have got stuck there." Blaine pulled out his phone and started typing. "Here... here there it is. What's your username I'll mention you in it." "Umm it's kurtelizabethhummel" "Wow that's long. There you go posted happy now?. Watch your mentions blow up." Blaine said placing his phone on the table in front of him and taking a mouthful of his drink. Kurt looked back at his phone and saw the little bit light up. "Why has it gone blue?" Kurt asked just looking like it was some weird creature. Blaine put his hand out and looked from Kurt's phone to his hand. Kurt placed the phone in Blaine's hands and he started to show him how twitter worked. "I think I get it. Wait why are all these people messaging me?" Kurt asked as he read through all these mentions that ranged from 'Who is he?' to 'His cute'. "Can I ask you a question?" Kurt asked as he grabbed his phone back off Blaine and placed it on the table next to his cup. "Sure" Blaine said taking another mouthful, "How did you... well get your first Broadway role. Any tips or advice you can give me?" "Well I had a small role in this TV soap when I was 17 and the casting guy moved to New York to work on this show and he invited me down to audition and I guess they liked what they saw. I mean who wouldn't right." Blaine winked. "So you saying I should go on a television show?" "You asked me how I got into it". Kurt took another mouthful of coffee, his phone buzzed. He picked it up to see a message from Tom. "So Kurt tell me a bit more about you? I'm sure you already know a lot about me." Kurt chocked a bit on his coffee did Blaine really ask about his life. "Umm I come from Lima, Ohio. Studied Musical Theatre at NYADA, I'm 23." He said as he placed his coffee back down. "So Kurt 23 from Lima Ohio are you seeing anybody?" Blaine said with a wink. "Actually I just started dating this really great guy, we meet the other day and just got along and you know." Blaine got up and placed his bag on his shoulder. "I better be off, got an interview to attend on national TV can't keep them waiting." Kurt just looked at him in shock, this guy changes personalities in seconds.

"So how did it go?" Kurt heard a voice as he entered his apartment. "Amazing!" Kurt walked in and sat down on the sofa next to Rachel not bothering taking off his jacket or shoes and told her everything about his day. "Oh yeah I thought you said you weren't going to get twitter." Rachel asked as she brought up his profile on her laptop. They looked a bit closer and Kurt had already gained over 200 followers since Blaine tweeted that tweet and he hadn't had even himself tweeted yet. "I tell you what Kurt, Blaine is going to help you gain a fan base. Smile" Rachel held up her phone in the air. "Why?" "You need a profile picture so at least your follows aka soon to be fans now what you look like." Kurt smiled letting Rachel take the picture. "My hair better look ok."

Blaine spent his evening along in his apartment watching reruns of Friends. He was on his third bottle of beer. He pulled out his script from his bag and started reading the lines. After 10 minutes he gave up and grabbed his phone and ordered a pizza. He pulled up the picture on his phone of Kurt and looked at it before throwing his phone to the other side of the room.

"KURT!... KURT!" "WHAT?" "You're new best friend is on telly." Kurt came running into the room and saw Blaine on the TV. "Wow he wasn't lying about him being on a chat show." They watched for a few minutes as this all-round friendly popular guy on TV talk. "I swear this guy has more faces then two face, I see a new personality every second." Rachel turned to look at Kurt. "You off out?" she asked as she got up off the sofa and over to Kurt. "Yeah out with Tom... don't wait up." "Have a good night Kurt. Remember you have work in the morning." Rachel laughed as she walked behind him to the door. "Have fun"


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt checked the time on his watch. "Have somewhere to be?" Tom asked as he poured himself another glass of wine. "Oh no, just checking. I have work tomorrow so early morning" He said as he took a sip from his glass. "Kurt the Broadway star" Tom said as Kurt almost chocked on his drink. "I'm not a Broadway star, not yet anyways." They both laughed and looked at each other before finishing off their meal. "So do you want to come back to mine?" Tom asked as he gave Kurt a wink.

"Crap" Kurt said as he dropped his keys on the floor, after picking them up he finally opens his apartment door and sneaks in. Trying to be as quiet as he could be as he tries to go to his room. "Kurt" It was Rachel's' voice somewhere in the darkness. Kurt switched on the light switch that was next to him and saw Rachel standing there, just like a scene from a horror movie. "Don't do that" Kurt shouts at her as he sits himself down on the floor. "You know you don't have to sneak in I'm not your dad." Kurt knew she was right but just sighed in response. "Are you ok?" Rachel asked as she sat herself down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah I'm fine" He replied as he lent his head on hers. "How's Tom?" Kurt kept silent for a about a minute before starting to laugh. "No you haven't? Have you?" Rachel said as she pulled away from him looking at him dead on with a serious face. "Haven't what?" Kurt asked trying to pull the most innocent face he could. "Oh you know what I mean." Rachel replied as she joking punched him in the shoulder. Kurt didn't reply and Rachel took that as a yes. "Mr Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, this isn't you where's the real Kurt?" Kurt shrugged his arms before getting up and headed into his room. "Fine don't talk to me then" Rachel shouted after him.

Kurt threw his bag to the side of the room and then himself on his bed landing on his back. He checked the time. 4:30am he wasn't sure if it was worth getting some sleep but he decided it would be a good idea if he did since it would be a long day tomorrow. He took his jacket off and grabbed his phone out of his pocket and opened up twitter. After scrolling down some tweets he found Blaine had been on a tweeting spree. He had a quick read of the tweets but most of them didn't make any sense. Some tweets were just letters or numbers. Must be drunk Kurt thought to himself. Then he found one tweet 'Kurt' it read, he looked at it for a second then turned off the app. Did he really just see his name? He turned the app back on and checked again but the tweet wasn't there? Was he seeing things? Had it just been deleted? He took a quick look to see all the other tweets had gone to. "I must have drunk to much wine." Kurt said to himself before setting his alarm and closing his eyes.

Kurt spent the rest of the week in dance practise, he had already mastered 4 of the 10 dance numbers and had really impressed the directors who were still getting the main cast to learn the second dance. Kurt was determined to show them what he could do, all he could think about was this was his chance to make it, his chance to impress them. He had only seen Blaine three times during the week as they passed each other in corridor both not saying a word to each other and Blaine who wouldn't even look at Kurt in the face.

"Oh Kurt I've been looking for you" a voice said as a person came up running behind him. It was one of the crew members. "Hi" Kurt replied, "The director is having a party to promote the show it's for cast and crew and some press will be there. It's on Saturday and this is your ticket to get in." Kurt almost chocked as he was passed the ticket, he didn't expect to go to any of these parties since he wasn't really part of the main cast. "You can take a guest to." "Thanks" Kurt said as he read the info on the ticket. He grabbed his mobile and dialled Rachel. "Rachel, I just got invited to my first party for the show!", "OMG Kurt that is amazing.", "I can take a guest, do you want to be my +1?", "Kurt, you have a boyfriend now. I think you should take Tom with you.", "OK, are you sure?", "Yes Kurt I am sure. There will be other parties", "Ok I call him now."


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday evening arrived and Kurt got himself ready for the party. It was a black tie event and lucky Kurt had a suit he could go in. He styled his hair before texting Tom to find out if he was ready. He walked out of his room to find Rachel waiting there with a camera. "What are you doing?" He asked her as he walked to the living area. "I need to get a picture before you go, to send your dad. Your first Broadway show party." Rachel said as she turned on the camera and lifted it in front of her face. Kurt did a little pose for the camera before putting his phone in his pocket. He quickly checked himself in the mirror and adjusted his skinny black tie. He felt his phone buzz and checked to find it was Tom messaging him to say he was waiting outside the apartment building for him. "Wish me luck" Kurt said as he hugged Rachel. "You don't need it."

They got out of the taxi and looked at the building the party was taking place in. It was on the 20th floor. Kurt took out his ticket as he walked into the building and handed it to the security who guided them to a lift. They both got in and pressed the button for the 20th floor. "How you feeling?" Tom asked as he adjust Kurt's tie. "Nervous. But this is going to be amazing" Kurt replied. Finally the lift arrived and the doors opened looking out they could see a red carpet set up and some press taking interviews from the director and some on the main cast. Kurt handed his ticket to the other security guy and then let them pasted. The only way to get into the main hall for the party was to walk on the red carpet. He put his left foot on first and a little sound of excitement left his mouth, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and took a picture of his foot on the carpet. "What are you doing?" Tom asked as he started to pull Kurt along. "First Red Carpet ever, I wanted to keep the moment I stepped on it forever.", "Aww that's actually real sweet" Tom hugged Kurt before walking down the rest of the carpet. "Wait can you take my picture of me on it." Kurt asked as he handed his phone to Tom. Tom took a few pictures before giving it back to him.

They walked into a massive room which was full of people talking, dancing and drinking. They walked over to a massive window and the view was amazing, it looked over central park. Tom walked over the bar to get a few drinks as he did that Blaine came over. "Enjoying yourself are you?" Blaine asked as he stopped opposite to Kurt. "Yeah I am so far. You?", "Yeah its ok I guess. So are you here with anyone?" Blaine asked looking around to see if anybody was watching them. "Yeah my boyfriend Tom, his just over at the bar getting us a drink." Kurt replied as he waved to Tom. "Oh I see.", "What does that mean?" Kurt asked unsure what to make of that reaction. "Oh nothing" Blaine said as he walked away from him and out the room. Tom came rushing back to Kurt with two drinks in his hand. "Was that?" He said as he passed Kurt his drink. "Yep" Kurt took a sip of his drink before he and Tom moved to the dance floor and started to dance.

3 hours in and they were still on the dance floor. Kurt was enjoying himself so much and had seen quite a few quite a few Broadway stars around the place. "I'll be right back, just need the loo" Tom said as he left the dance floor. He walked along a little walk way to where the toilets are bumping into Blaine. "OMG you're Blaine Anderson" Tom shouted to Blaine who looked around to see if there was anyone else there. "Yes, Yes I am", "I totally love you. I saw your last play like 5 times.", "Oh wow that's awesome.", "I'm Tom by the way." Tom leaned against the wall blocking Blaine's way. "It's nice to meet you Tom. Your Kurt's boyfriend right?", "Maybe", "Maybe?", "Well nothing is set in stone is it." Tom replied. Blaine felt his heart stop for a second at what Tom's reply was. Tom moved forward as Blaine tried to back away. "I mean there is always something better it's just waiting and seeing." Blaine just wanted to slap him, again he tried to get past but Tom grabbed him and kissed him. Blaine pushed him off "What are you doing? You have a boyfriend!" Blaine shouted at Tom who just laughed and tried to kiss him again. Blaine pushed him away again and stormed off.

Blaine walked into the hall grabbing Kurt's arm and taking him off to the side. "What are you doing?" Kurt asked as he tried to get his arm free from Blaine's grip. "Your boyfriend..." Blaine said stopping and looking into Kurt eyes. "What about him?" "He... he..." Blaine was just about to tell him when Tom came and joined them. Blaine looked at him he really wanted to tell Kurt what just happened but he couldn't, he grabbed Kurt's drink and downed it in one before walking away. "What's his problem?" Kurt asked Tom. "No idea."


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel spent Sunday morning in a local cafe round the corner from their apartment. She took her laptop and decided to surf the web while enjoying her drink. She decided to see what the press had to say about last night's big event, she might even find a picture of Kurt there. She found a site which had the story about the party on and a photo album. She found the usual pictures of the big names on the red carpet and quite a few of Blaine in his black tuxedo suit and bowtie. She looked at the top of the screen to see a breaking news headline flash at the top which read 'Blaine Anderson, Is he in a secret relationship?' Without thinking Rachel clicked the link which brought up a new page and started reading the article.

'Blaine Anderson's latest production which still doesn't have a title yet had a party for press, crew and cast last night. The party which lasted through the night saw many celebrities turn up for the star-studded event including some of Blaine's co-stars from his last Broadway hit.

But has Blaine been hiding anything from the public? Last night we can exclusively reveal that he might be in secret relationship. He was spotted at the party kissing another guy who we have yet to find out the identify of. In the picture below we see him and the other guy exchanging what looks like a kiss. Blaine has always kept his relationships to himself after dating a few of his co-stars from his time on TV.' Rachel looked at the picture quickly for about 5 seconds before carrying on reading.

'Could this be the 'Kurt' Blaine was tweeting about the other day? On his twitter he posted a few tweets which were shortly deleted afterwards. Most of the tweets where just numbers and words but on one of the tweets her tweeted the word 'KURT' and then removed it after about 1 minute online. Looking back at his tweets we have also found he has mentioned a 'Kurt' before and a picture was posted but he is not the same guy in the picture above.' Rachel finished reading, her mouth opened in shock after reading Kurt's name. She had to read the last paragraph a few times, she really wanted to call Kurt and tell him to check out the story and she was about to but something on the picture caught her eye. She looked at it for a good 5 minutes before the words came out of her mouth.  
"TOM!" She almost knocked her drink flying off the table, her heart stopped for a second.  
"His cheating on Kurt... with Blaine." She grabbed her phone and brought up Kurt's number. She wanted to press the dial button but something was stopping her, she didn't want to break her friend's heart.

She walked in through the apartment door and headed straight to her room. Kurt caught a glimpse of her before knocking the door.  
"Rach? Are you ok? You have gone pale." Kurt asked standing by the door.  
"Please can you go away I have a headache and I need to sleep." A faint voice said from behind the door, Kurt walked back to the living room and turned on the TV.

A few hours later Kurt heard the door bell ring and ran to the door. He opened the door to find Tom on the other side with a bunch of roses.  
"I'm so sorry Kurt" Tom said as he cleared his throat so he could make a long speech.  
"Come in... about what?" Kurt said as he grabbed the boy and pulled him into the apartment.  
"Umm" Tom replied with an unsure voice.  
"Are these for me there are beautiful you didn't have to you." Kurt said as Tom gave him them and Kurt took them into the kitchen. Tom walked into Kurt's room and jumped on his bed landing at on his back and looking at the ceiling. He started to laugh not believing his luck that Kurt hadn't seen the article. Rachel heard the laughing and ran straight from her room to Kurt's. She stormed into see Tom lying there.  
"You" She whispered  
"Yeah what about me Berry?"  
"I know what you did!"  
"and what was that?"  
"You're cheating on Kurt." Rachel said as she closed the door behind her just to make sure Kurt couldn't hear them. Tom got up and rushed to Rachel.  
"And?"  
"And what? His my best friend, you need to tell him now or or..."  
"Or what?" Tom's nose was now touching Rachel's.  
"I'll... I'll tell him." Rachel backed away and her back hit the door.  
"Oh come on you wouldn't do that, I know you Rachel remember we dated for a month. That time when you weren't seeing that Hudson guy."  
"I only went out with you because I was sad and alone and it's something I regret."  
"But why did you invite me to your party for Kurt, you must have still liked me."  
"You were still my friend Tom."  
"Oh I see."  
"You have to tell him."  
"Not going to happen."  
"Fine I will"  
"You won't, you seem to have forgotten the main reason you became friends with me in the first place, because my father is a big casting agent. You used me Rachel to get to him so he could cast you in one of his productions."  
"I didn't use you!"  
"Well if you don't want me to blacklist your name from future productions and Broadway in genral then you won't tell Kurt and you will keep your head low." Just then Kurt opened the door almost knocking over Rachel.  
"What are you two talking about?"  
"Nothing she was just going." Tom said as Rachel turned to Kurt her mouth open ready to tell Kurt but she turned and walked out the room.  
"Wow what's wrong with her?"  
"No idea." Tom said as he closed the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel could hear laughing coming from the other room, it made her feel sick in the pit of her stomach. She put in her headphones and turned on some music but not even some Barbra could make her feel better. She got back up and paced her room. She stopped for a moment and looked at a photo she had framed hanging on her wall. The photo was of her and Kurt on his first day of living in New York.  
"I need to tell him" She spoke to herself trying to find something in that sentence to encourage her to go up and do it but nothing came. She threw herself on her bed landing on her back and closed her eyes.

Rachel was woken up by a knock and then a voice at the door.  
"Rach? Rach?" The voice said from the other side.  
"Yes Kurt." Rachel shouted back as she as pulled herself up and looked at the door which now was opening as Kurt walked in.  
"Tom's just left. Are you ok?" Kurt asked as he walked in and sat at the end of the bed.  
"I'm fine." Rachel said.  
"No some things wrong I don't know what it is but I can tell."  
"NOTHING IS WRONG KURT!" Rachel shouted as she jumped up off her bed and walked out the room. Kurt ran after her eventually catching her up and grabbing on to her arm and spinning her around.  
"Please Kurt don't" Rachel said as tears started to form in her eyes.  
"Is it Finn? You can tell me." Kurt asked.  
"No it's not Finn. It's it's..." She started to say but the words that Tom had said echoed in her head.  
"It's what?"  
"Nothing it's nothing."  
"If it's nothing why are you crying?"  
"Please stop with the questions." Rachel said as she grabbed her jacket and walked towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.  
"To get some air if that's ok?" Rachel demanded as she slammed the door behind her. Kurt really wanted to go after her but decided that maybe he should let her go. He walked back to his room and pulled out his phone. He decided to look on twitter, he had gained over 5,000 followers.  
"What the?" He said to himself as he looked at the number before clicking the follower's button. He saw that a couple of celeb gossip sites had started following him. Once again his mentions were full but he decided to not look and he threw his phone to the other side of the room.

2 hours had pasted and Kurt was practising some of the dance moves in his bedroom, he was determined to get every little detail right. Rachel still hadn't returned and he was starting to get a bit worried. Suddenly the doorbell rang and he raced to the door.  
"I bet she's forgotten her key." He said to himself as he opened the door.  
"Blaine!" A surprised Kurt said as he saw the other guy standing in the door dressed in some baggy jeans, a grey hooded top and soaking wet.  
"Can I come in?" Blaine asked.  
"Umm yeah sure." Kurt said as he pulled the door wider to allow the other guy to get pasted. He closed it behind him and guided him to the living area. He quickly went to a cupboard and pulled out a towel and handed it to Blaine who pulled his hood down.  
"Thanks" He said as he started to rub his hair with the towel to get it dry.  
"Can I ask how you got my address?" Kurt asked as he sat in the chair opposite to him and watched him.  
"I got my P.A to look it up." Blaine replied.  
"OH, is there a reason why you have come here?" A confused Kurt asked.  
"I guess you haven't seen the article then?" Blaine said to himself in a whisper.  
"What was that?" Kurt asked.  
"Nothing. I... I... just wanted to see how you were umm umm."  
"What?"  
"I don't know" Blaine said as he started to mess with his hands and made no eye contact with Kurt.  
"Ok what is happening? Am I getting Punked today or something? Seriously why is everyone around me turning into umm well no one is telling me anything." Kurt said as he got up and moved to the window. Blaine followed him and looked out to. They both looked at each other.  
"I love New York, such an amazing city." Blaine said as he looked back out the window.  
"It's so beautiful."  
"So how long have to lived in the city?" Blaine asked.  
"Just a few years, I studied at NYADA" Kurt replied smiling and also impressed that he was finally having a decent conversation with him.  
"Nice, it's meant to be one of the best schools right?"  
"Yes it is."  
"So did you put on any shows while you were there?" Blaine asked looking back at Kurt.  
"Yeah a few, got them on DVD so I could send them back to my dad."  
"Stick them on then."  
"What?"  
"I want to watch"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah" Blaine said as he turned around throw off his jacket and sat himself on the sofa in front of the TV.  
"What you waiting for?" Blaine said as he looked at Kurt.

They had spent a good two hours watching one of Kurt's shows and were just enjoying each other's company.  
"You know I didn't know what to make of you when I first meet you. I hope you don't mind but you seemed like a umm, what's the word I'm looking for?"Kurt said.  
"An idiot, A jerk?... I know It's just some defence thing I do."  
"Why?"  
"I never really had anyone like me for who I was and after a while I just put my guard up and treated people how they treated me. I'm sorry I don't know why I'm telling you this." Said Blaine as he got up off his seat and started to head out the door.  
"Wait, I don't mind you telling me this stuff if you want to talk to me about anything you can." Kurt said as he got up himself to follow the other boy.  
"The last person I was myself with and I told them all my personal stuff they sold it to the newspapers. I'm sorry but I have to go." Blaine said as he went to the apartment door and tried to find the key to unlock the door.  
"Blaine, I would never do that"  
"How can I trust you?"  
"I give you my word, which is all I can give." Kurt said as grabbed Blaine's hands that were now holding onto the key. They both looked down at their hands as Blaine dropped the keys and let Kurt's fingers slip through his. None of them said anything for a few seconds.  
"Did anyone tell you that you have really pretty eyes?" Blaine said catching himself saying this off guard.  
"You do to." Kurt said as he looked back up at Blaine. Both of them laugh, both unsure what to do next.  
"I.. I.. have a boyfriend Blaine." Kurt said as he let go of his hands and took a couple of steps backwards.  
"He doesn't deserve you... Kurt" Blaine said as tears started to flow from eyes.  
"I'm sorry but I'm with him."  
"He.. he.. Kurt ... He..."  
"He what, Blaine?" Kurt said as he took a few more steps backwards.  
"HE CHEATED ON YOU KURT!" Blaine shouted to Kurt, making him jump.  
"What are you on about?"  
"He kissed me Kurt."  
"Stop it, please" Kurt demanded now tears streaming down his face.  
"He did Kurt, please believe me. It was last night at the party, I asked him if he was your boyfriend and he was like "maybe" and "It wasn't set in stone" and then he kissed me. I pushed him off and he just laughed. Please believe me, Kurt"  
"No you're just making this up. He wouldn't" Kurt said as he fell to the floor. Blaine rushed forward to help him up but the other boy pushed him away.  
"Get away from me Blaine."  
"Kurt?"  
"GET OUT!" Kurt shouted. Blaine jumped up and almost fell backwards.  
"Fine, but please just look on the internet you will find proof there." Blaine said as he turned around, picked up the keys and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel ran through the rain carrying her jacket above her head before going into a little cafe. She went to order a drink before she remembered she hadn't come out with any money. She walked back out and looked at the building opposite, Tom lived in one of the apartments there. She walked into the building slowly and up to the lift. She got in and pressed the button for the 9th floor.  
"I can do this" She kept saying to herself. Finally the lift arrived at its floor and Rachel got out. She walked to Tom's door and knocked on it. She waited a few minutes before knocking again. After a while with no answer she turned around and started to head back to the lift. She exited the building back into the rain, tears again filled her eyes.

She started to walk slowly down the street and passed a theatre. She looked at the giant billboards outside for a minute.  
"His heart or my dreams?" She said to herself, hating the fact she had decision like this to make. She carried on walking making her way to central park. The rain got harder and she quickly ran to take shelter under a bridge. Another guy was also taking shelter under there, wearing jeans and a gray hooded top and was holding a bottle. She looked at the guy for a second before shaking her head in disbelief.  
"Your Blaine Anderson!" She said to the guy.  
"Yeah who wants to know?" He said as he got up off the floor and walked over to Rachel.  
"I'm Rachel Berry, Your working with my friend in your latest show, his name's Kurt Hummel." Blaine looked down at the floor before looking back at Rachel and replying.  
"Oh yeah I am." He said wiping his eyes.  
"Are you crying?" Asked Rachel.  
"No, why would I be?" Blaine asked before taking a sip from the bottle.  
"Oh I'm sorry." Rachel said as she looked back out to see if the rain had stopped. Blaine threw his now empty bottle at the wall making Rachel jump.  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Rachel asked, she looked at Blaine's hand and could see blood starting to appear from it as some of the broken glass cut his hand but Blaine didn't care, he just sat back down. Rachel walked over to him and grabbed his hand.  
"You need to get that looked at." She said as looked in her pockets and found small scarf which she wrapped around Blaine's hand.  
"Thanks" Blaine said as he looked up at the girl helping him, she made a knot in the scarf.  
"Kurt must be really lucky... I mean to have you as a friend." Blaine said.  
"No, I'm a terrible friend." Rachel said as she sat down next to Blaine. Rachel continued  
"I mean I have to choose between my dreams or telling him something that's going to break his heart and at the moment my dreams are winning. I'm a terrible person I always have been."  
"I don't believe that for one minute." Blaine said as he looked down at his hand.  
"It's true, all I care about is myself. I mean now I can admit it but I just can't not act on it. It's like it's wired into my brain or something, unless it helps Rachel then it doesn't happen."  
"I see."  
"I need to tell him, I have to." Rachel said to herself.  
"Is it about... Tom." Blaine asked unsure how Rachel would react, after all she was his friend and he was unsure how much she knew.  
"Yes and I know it's not your fault what happened. I mean that Tom his such an ass. I can't believe I've only just found that out."  
"Actually I kind of told Kurt about what happened and he kicked me out."  
"You did what?" Rachel asked.  
"Yeah I kind of went round to his apartment, I thought he had seen that damn article and I wanted to explain to him what happened but he didn't know. So we just ended up watching a DVD of one of his old shows and I don't know what happened but somehow I ended up telling him about the kiss." Blaine said as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out his mobile. He dragged up the photo he took of Kurt all those weeks ago.  
"You like him don't you?" Rachel asked as she looked at the picture then back up to Blaine who now had tears falling from his eyes. Blaine couldn't respond with an answer so just simply nodded. They both stayed silent for a few minutes both unsure what to say next. Finally Blaine wiped the tears from his eyes and spoke.  
"I think he hates me, he thinks I've made up the whole thing up."  
"You know what" Rachel said as she jumped up from where she was sitting and started to dance happily.  
"What?"  
"I can help you, what I mean is I can tell him it's true. All he needs is conformation and I can give him that."  
" I guess."  
"I mean it's going to break his heart but I guess that's better than being in a relationship like that."  
"I suppose." Blaine said looking back down at his phone.  
"You're coming with me!" Rachel said as she grabbed Blaine's arm lifting the guy up.

They finally made it back to the apartment.  
"Crap I've forgotten my keys." Rachel said as she searched her pockets.  
"You live here to?" Blaine asked.  
"It's the only way we can afford an apartment in the city. Plus we thought it would be fun." Rachel moved forward and knocked the door. No answer, so she knocked again, no answer.  
"Please don't let him hurt himself" Rachel said to herself as she knocked the door again.  
"Kurt, open the door" Rachel shouted. Blaine looked throw the keyhole and saw that the room was empty.  
"I don't think his here. It looks like the computer has been used." Blaine said.  
"He must have seen the article" Rachel said turning away from Blaine and heading back to the lift.  
"Where are you going?" Blaine asked following the girl into the lift.  
"To Tom's, he must have gone there to see him."

They both ran to Tom's, Blaine had to cover his head again to make sure no one knew who he was. Lucky the rain was still heavy so not many people were on the street. They entered the apartment building and into the lift. They got to Tom's door but a noise stopped them from knocking on it.  
"Do you hear that?" Blaine asked.  
"It sounds like crying." Rachel said. Suddenly they heard a voice.  
"You were right Blaine, he did..." Kurt said as the other two turned around to see the boy in the corner of the room curled up.  
"Oh Kurt" Rachel said as she ran towards him and jumping to the floor to pull him into a hug. Blaine just stood there unsure what to do.  
"I.. I saw the article and I needed to hear it from him and and he was in there with someone else." Kurt said crying, Blaine bent down to look at Kurt.  
"It's going to be ok." Blaine said unsure what the best thing was to say.  
"How will it?" Kurt replied.  
"I'm here for you, you have my word." Blaine said remembering back to what Kurt had said earlier in the apartment.  
"And I'm here for you." Rachel butted in but Kurt pushed her away.  
"I know what you... choose Rachel. He told me that you picked your career over your friend."  
"I'm so sorry Kurt."  
"No sorry isn't good enough, not this time. This is typical you Rachel always thinking about yourself and never others. I should have known, this has always happened ever since Glee Club." Kurt said getting up but falling a tiny bit so Blaine quickly grabbed onto him.  
"Please Kurt I didn't know what to do, he was blackmailing me." Rachel said herself with tears rolling down her face.  
"I can't have you as a friend anymore. I need to move out get my own space." Kurt turned to Blaine and continued  
"Can I stay over yours. Just for the night so I can clear my head."  
"Of course" Blaine said. As Kurt started to walk with Blaine following to the lift.  
"Please Kurt" Rachel shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

_Just a little note, since they have released that Rachel will have a new love __interest this season. If you have seen the picture of the actor who will play him, I would like to say he was exctaully how I __imagined Tom would look. So now you have a visual __reference _of Tom (even thorugh he called something different on the show). 

_Me thinks the writers have been reading my story lol ;) Enjoy_

* * *

Kurt followed Blaine as they pasted a guy who opened the door for them into the lobby of a building in the middle of the city. Kurt found himself looking around in amazement like a little kid at Disney Land for the first time.  
"This place is amazing." Kurt said as he followed Blaine into the lift.  
"Wait to you see my apartment." Said Blaine as he pressed the 45th floor button. They stood in silence while the lift took them to their floor, the only thing making a noise was the lift music coming out the speakers. Finally the lift stopped and the doors opened and Blaine led the way down the hall way and to a door. He got his keys out and opened the door.  
"Wow" Kurt said as he followed Blaine in.  
"I told you it would be amazing." Blaine said shutting the door behind them. Kurt walked into the main living area, it had windows from the ceilings to the floor which looked out over the city. He walked around a bit more and found a giant sofa and a massive TV which covered a wall.  
"Now I don't have a spare room but you can have my room tonight, I'll sleep on the sofa. So make yourself at home." Blaine said as he walked over to the kitchen area which was attached to the living area, turned on the coffee machine and pulled out two mugs.  
"You don't have a guest room?" Kurt asked as he sat down on the sofa, taking off his jacket and placing it on his lap.  
"Never needed one."  
"Where do you parents stay when they come to visit? I guess you stick them in a hotel right." Kurt laughed to himself but Blaine stood there still not saying anything before he took a breath.  
"I don't speak to them anymore, haven't in years." Blaine said finishing off the coffees and bringing them over. He hands one to Kurt before sitting down on the seat next to him.  
"I'm sorry about that" Kurt said as he took a sip from his mug.  
"I'm not, I'm better off without them." Blaine said hoping that Kurt would not ask any more questions about that particular question.  
"I see." Kurt said as he took another sip, and then continued  
"Crap all my stuff is at the apartment. I don't really want to go back there right now but I need to pick up some clothes." Kurt said as he placed his mug on a coffee table and started to walk to the door.  
"Wait..." Blaine said stopping Kurt in his tracks.  
"I have plenty of clothes you can borrow. I mean I get tons of free stuff which I never wear, check if any of it is your size and you can have them." Blaine said as he ran to a door at the other side of the room and went in. Kurt stood for a second before Blaine came back out and gestured for Kurt to follow.

Kurt walked in the room slowly to find it was Blaine's bedroom, again like the living room it had the same windows and the bed was facing them. There was a set of draws just right to the side and two doors next to each other. Blaine opened the one on his left and walked in while instructing Kurt to follow. Inside was a room just full of clothes, Kurt looked around in amazement. Blaine walked to the side and pressed a button which moved a bit of the wall to reveal a smaller room.  
"Ok this is like Narnia!" Kurt said as the bright lights from the smaller room turned on almost blinding both of them.  
"This is my junk room, all the free crap I get that I don't want goes in here." Blaine said as he walked over to a pair of shoes at the shoe stand, he picked up a pair.  
"Now I can see you wearing these." Blaine said as he pasted them to Kurt.  
"So spend as much time as you want in here and get what you want. You can try them on in my room, to shut the blinds there is a remote on the bedside table." Said Blaine as he exited the room and went back to the living area. Kurt didn't know where to look first, he had never seen so many designer brands in one place. Chanel , Gucci, Alexander Mcqueen, Burberry, Prada were there just to name a few.  
"I'm in heaven" Kurt said to himself as he picked up a handful of stuff. He ran back to the bedroom and threw it on the bed before pressing the buttons for the blinds.

After changing he picked out one outfit for the next day, as much as he wanted all of what he had put in that pile he just didn't feel right taking these clothes even if was told he could. He folded them up and carried them out to the living area, he found Blaine on sofa holding his hand. Kurt hadn't seen the scarf that Rachel had put on it, but he could now see the other guy was in pain.  
"Are you all right?" Said Kurt as he placed his clothes on the sofa and grabbing Blaine's hand. Blaine tried to resist but Kurt was to strong. He slowly untied the knot.  
"Ouch" Blaine said as Kurt took away the scarf. The cut was getting worse and was bleeding even more now.  
"Oh my, Blaine how did you do this?" Kurt asked as he ran over to the kitchen area and grabbed a bit of tissue, put it under some water before he started to clean the cut.  
"I cut it on some glass. Actually Rachel was the one who helped me and used that scarf to cover my hand. She isn't that bad." Blaine said as he watched the other boy take care at cleaning the cut.  
"You don't know her as well as I do."  
"I don't really think you should be that hard on her, she told me how she feels terrible about what happened."  
"Yeah well you're taking to someone who wants to actress for a living. It was just an act."  
"Ouch, alright." Blaine said as Kurt slightly pushed on the cut with the tissue, his way of getting Blaine to stop talking about Rachel.  
"You need to get this looked at Blaine." Kurt said.  
"I'll be ok." Blaine said as he took back his hand and walked away.  
"Blaine"  
"I'll be ok. I've had worse."  
"Fine just be careful" Kurt said as he watched Blaine get a plaster and stuck it over the cut and then a dressing to cover his hand.

Rachel got back to the empty apartment hoping that maybe Kurt was in there waiting to welcome her back.  
"Keys!" She said to herself as sat herself against the door banging her head against it. A shadow appeared over her.  
"Tom" Rachel said as she got up off the floor.  
"Rachel"  
"What do you want?" She asked as she tried to make herself the same height as him.  
"I came to see you actually."  
"What do you want?"  
"Well dear old Kurt now knows about what we discussed earlier, no loss there really. Anyways I just came to tell you don't bother auditioning for anything again."  
"It wasn't even me who told him!" Rachel said as she grabbed onto Tom's jacket.  
"Do I look like I care, I said if he found out you wouldn't have a career."  
"But..."  
"I could do a deal with you." Tom said as a massive grin on his face appeared.  
"What?" Asked Rachel, she hated this feeling she knew that what she was going to end up doing would hurt Kurt even more but she just couldn't help herself.  
"You will be my girlfriend" Tom said as he grabbed onto Rachel's hands.  
"Never!" She said as she tried to get her hands free.  
"I guess Rachel will be serving tables for the rest of her life then. Have fun with that." He said letting go of her hands and walking away. Thoughts went rushing through her head, she remembered that she was still single as Finn was in the army and he didn't want her to sit round scared for him all the time so he broke up with her, for about the 6th or 7th time to be fair she had lost count now.  
"Sorry Finn, you're going to hate me so much Kurt" She whispered to herself before shouting  
"FINE, I'll do it." She said hating herself more, Tom slowly turned around with that evil smirk on his face that sent shivers down her spin.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt sat down on the sofa and all of a sudden burst into tears, the first time since he had arrived at Blaine's apartment. He had managed to force back the feelings since he had gotten to Blaine's but it just hit him all over again.  
"Why did he do it Blaine?" Kurt asked him as he wiped his eyes.  
"I have no idea." Blaine replied.  
"I loved him"  
"How long had you been going out?" Blaine asked unsure how to comfort his new friend.  
"Since the day we both got our roles in the show. OH god I've been silly haven't I? Was it me? Was I to..."  
"Hey, no it isn't silly. You can't help who you fall in love with even if they did happen to be a cheating idiot like that and you know what he doesn't deserve you and well that means someone better will come along and swipe you off your feet and you will forget about him."  
"Do you really think that?"  
"Of course"  
"Blaine, Do you believe in love at first sight?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine. Kurt's eyes were shinning from the tears that reflected the lights in the room which left Blaine unable to speak. He thought for a second before answering.  
"No" He said turning away from Kurt and walked over the kitchen with Kurt following.  
"How come?" Kurt asked as he stood at the side watching Blaine mess around with coffee machine.  
"Coffee?" Blaine said as he grabbed a couple of fresh mugs and put them ready. Kurt nodded as he wiped his face with a tissue. He went and sat himself back down on the sofa holding onto a pillow, he could still feel the warm tears on his face but he just left them there. He thought to himself that it was best to cry now so he could get over this sooner.

Kurt and Blaine spent the rest of the evening watching movies. After a while Kurt started to notice that Blaine was holding onto his hand.  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Kurt asked with concern in his voice.  
"Yeah I'm fine." Blaine replied, putting his hand back down so hoping Kurt would ask no more. Kurt looked at his watch, it was 11pm already.  
"I think I may go to bed soon, if that's ok?" Kurt asked.  
"You don't need to ask." Blaine got up and walked to the bedroom and Kurt followed. Blaine walked to a little hidden cabinet at the side and found out a blanket and pillow and placed them on the floor.  
"I can sleep on the sofa." Kurt said protesting to Blaine as he opened the other door next.  
"No it's ok, you're a guest and guests don't sleep on the sofa. Oh by the way this is the bathroom." Blaine said as he opened the door wider to show Kurt the inside of the room. Kurt looked in a saw that this room was massive.  
"Unfortunately this is the only bathroom in this place, to be fair I never needed more than one. Anyway if you don't mind." Blaine said as he closed the door behind him. Kurt turned round and walked to the bed setting out some night clothes. He then walked over to the window and looked out at all the lights in the distance. He had always seen the city at night from his apartment and thought it looked amazing but the view from Blaine's apartment made it look even more stunning. He could stand there for hours looking at the lights as they made him forget about all his troubles.  
"Hey Rach" He said to himself as he went to look behind him before remembering she wasn't there. He sighed to himself as he thought about the day, he was glad that it would be over and tomorrow would be a brand new day. He grabbed his mobile out his pocket and turned on his phone. Saw 20 missed calls all from Rachel, he went onto her number and was about to dial it when sudden the door opened and Blaine came out.  
"All free" Blaine said as he walked over to pile of blankets and pillows and picked them up before making his way to the door.  
"The car picks me up at 7:15am to get to rehearses for 8am. You can share a ride with me if you want I mean I don't mind if you want to make your own way there. I'll shut up now" Blaine said as he stopped to look at Blaine.  
"I might jog there, I could do with the run and it's a good way to clear your mind and I think I would like that especially at the moment". Kurt said.  
"Yeah sure of course." Blaine started to open the door.  
"Blaine"  
"Yes Kurt" Blaine said as he turned round to face Kurt.  
"Thanks for letting me stay over for the night. I promise I will be out of your hair by the morning." Kurt said as he walked over to Blaine.  
"Its ok you can stay for how long you..." They both looked into each other's eyes both losing what they wanted to say.  
"I better go." Blaine said as he used his elbow to knock the door open.  
"Yeah sure night then." Kurt said as he grabbed the door to make sure it kept open for Blaine.  
"Night" Blaine said before finally leaving.

Kurt spent most the night unable to sleep, he just couldn't switch off his brain no matter how much he tried. He got up a few times and would walk around the room and again looking at the lights. After a good 15 minutes he decided to head back to bed.

Kurt was woken by what sounded to be like a loud bang then  
"Ouch, crap" a voice said in the dark. Kurt jumped up and switched on the light next to him to see Blaine holding on to his foot.  
"Hi there" Blaine said as he put his foot back down on the floor.  
"Now this looks odd but I just really need the bathroom and just walked straight into this stupid thing. I was trying to be quite to and not wake you up." Blaine said as he hopped back to the door that lead to the living area. Kurt just laughed at the other guy who he could tell was embarrassed.  
"I totally wasn't spying on you." Blaine said hurrying his words.  
"Dude I believe you, now go to the loo already." Kurt said as he used his hand to show Blaine where the door was. Blaine ran as fast as his legs could take him into the room.

After a few minutes he had returned making his way out but stopping to pick up a blanket.  
"You cold?" Kurt asked  
"Just a little just need an extra blanket that's all." Blaine said as he grabbed the closet one to him.  
"Really we can swap." Kurt said as he pulled his covers off and got up.  
"No I'm fine."  
"OK well if you won't swap, I don't know do you want to sleep on the other of this bed I mean this is the biggest bed I've ever seen and it could totally sleep 50 people in it so it's not like you know." Kurt laughed to himself as he tried to find the right words to say.  
"No your, ok" Blaine said as he left the room leaving Kurt on his own. Kurt started to laugh to himself at how much of an idiot he just made of himself. 10 minutes later a knock at the door, and Blaine's head appeared from around it.  
"Is that offer still open? Only I've tried to turn the heating up but I think I may have broken it and these blankets are thin." Blaine said as he pulled up one of the blankets to show Kurt what he was talking about.  
"Yeah sure" Kurt said as he moved himself from centre of the bed to the side. Blaine got in on the other side but he was so close to the edge that if he rolled over he would have fallen off.  
"This means nothing" Blaine laughed as he felt his feet start to warm up.  
"Nothing" Kurt laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt woke up at 5:30am and quietly got out of bed. He hadn't had the best night's sleep manly due to the fact Blaine kicked a lot in his sleep mostly hitting Kurt. He was sure at one point they ended up hugging each other in their sleep but he wasn't sure if it really happened or it was just a really realistic dream. He slowly put his feet on the floor, Blaine was right the room was freezing. He found a pair of socks with his pile of clothes and put them on. He heard a noise and turned around to see Blaine rolling over in his sleep and hugging onto the pillow Kurt had just been using.  
"Where you going baby?" Blaine said still asleep.  
"What the?" Kurt said as he laughed at the boy sleeping, he just stood there watching the other boy for a few minutes as a few more words came out of his mouth.  
"You have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen... Kurt" The sleeping Blaine said, Kurt jumped back as he heard his name said. Did he really just say that? He walked closer.  
"I think I'm in love with you Kurt" Kurt's mouth dropped open in shock, he sat back down on the bed looking away from Blaine trying to process this information. There was a snort and suddenly the sleeping Blaine woke up.  
"Morning." Blaine said as he moved himself up and wiped the sleep from his eyes.  
"Morning... Blaine you kick in your sleep." Kurt said as he turned around to face the other boy who was now lying on his side and using his hand to keep his head up.  
"I'm sorry that must have been a nightmare, I have them some times. Sorry if I hurt you at any point." Blaine said as he looked down in shame.  
"I'm ok, it's ok. Also do you know that you talk in your sleep?" Kurt said as he crossed his legs looking at Blaine.  
"Oh god what did I say?" Blaine asked as he faceplammed into the pillow.  
"You said... well first you called me baby and asked where I was going, then you said I had the prettiest eyes you had ever seen and then you said..."  
"I said what?"  
"That you think you loved me." Kurt said as both their faces went red, none of them knew what to say or do so they just sat there in silence. Suddenly Blaine moved towards Kurt so close that he could feel the breath of the other guy.  
"Well I think that maybe the sleeping me has more courage than the awake me." Blaine said as he grabbed hold of Kurt's hand.  
"What are you talking about?" Kurt said as he looked into Blaine's eyes.  
"What I mean is what you heard... me saying in my sleep. Well it's what I feel deep down in my heart and I just didn't know how to act upon it. You asked me yesterday if I believed in love at first sight and I said no. Well I lied, well I mean I used to believe that until the day I saw you then I was a believer. What I'm trying to say here is... I.. I really do think I'm in love with you Kurt." Blaine said as he looked down but Kurt pulled his head back up.  
"I... I..." Kurt said losing himself in Blaine's eyes. He lost what he wanted to say, he looked at his eyes but then he moved down and looked at his lips. He slowly moved in to kiss Blaine. Blaine went along with the kiss before Kurt broke away.  
"I can't do this, I'm sorry." Kurt said as he got off the bed and picked up his pile of clothes.  
"I'm sorry." Blaine said as he felt that he had just blown his chance.  
"Listen Blaine, I think I love you to but I don't want to jump into anything just yet I mean what just happened with me and Tom well it's messed up my head a bit and I just want to take some time to think about things."  
"But I love you" Said Blaine.  
"Listen just give me some time please, I just want to make sure the thing I feel for you is real and it's just not some rebound thing. I hope you understand."  
"Of course" Blaine said as he looked down away from Kurt. Kurt walked back to Blaine and lifted his head up.  
"I promise that I will let you know when I'm ready." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine's cheek before heading to the door.  
"I'm sorry." Kurt said as he walked out of the apartment.

Rachel woke up and slowly sneaked out of Tom's apartment and ran to hers, she was so happy to have got out of there.  
"I'm such an idiot" Rachel said to herself as she made it to the door. She knocked on it hoping that maybe Kurt would be in but nothing. See sat back down thinking of something then she remembered that Kurt would be at the theatre so she decided that she should go and find him. She made her way down to the theatre getting a few looks from passersby as she looked a mess. She made it to the door to find someone on security there.  
"Excuse me sir, is there any chance you can get hold of Kurt Hummel for me. I share a flat with him and I need him to lend me my keys as I have locked myself out, can you get him for me?" She said as she looked at the guy hoping he believed what she just said.  
"Rachel!" A voice came from behind the guy, Kurt was walking through the lobby and saw her standing there. He walked over to her and slowly passed the security guard.  
"What do you want?" Kurt asked as he folded his arms.  
"I need to borrow your keys for the flat mine are still in there." Rachel said pleading with him.  
"I see." Kurt said.  
"Please Kurt, I really need you right now. I've done something terrible and I really need my best friend." Rachel said with tears through her eyes.  
"I needed you before but you..." Kurt said, he felt his heart breaking seeing his friend in tears. He slowly sighed before saying.  
"Wait here, my lunch starts in 15 minutes, I'll take you for a coffee so we can talk." Rachel nodded her head.

Rachel sat on the sofa in the coffee shop waiting for Kurt to come back with the drinks, she kept looking around keeping her eye out. Finally Kurt came back with a tray of food and drinks, he placed them on the table in front of them before finally sitting down. He didn't know what to say to his friend as he was still angry at her but he missed her.  
"Kurt I really am truly sorry, I should have told you straight away about Tom. I just well..." Rachel said as she picked up her drink and took a sip.  
"Rach I'm still angry at you but I don't want to lose you. Your my best friend in the world and nothing's going to change that and after thinking about it I could see why you didn't say anything."  
"Kurt, I have something to tell you and your going to hate me."  
"What?"  
"I... well after last night I went back to the apartment. I had forgotten that I didn't have any keys so I was sitting there and Tom appeared. I told him to go away but he said that if I went with him and became his girlfriend then he wouldn't ruin my career and I really need a place to stay since I didn't know where Blaine lived and I hadn't got my phone." Rachel said as she started to cry.  
"Oh Rach" Kurt said as he pulled Rachel into a hug.  
"...and and I went with him. I hate myself for doing this, I mean I love Finn and..."  
"Please say you didn't" Kurt said as he saw Rachel nodded her head. He held the crying girl trying to comfort her.  
"I legged it as soon as I could today. I hate myself so much but I couldn't do it. I'll guess I'll just work as a waitress for the rest of my life."  
"Hey this isn't the Rachel I know and love. Don't worry that guy won't know what hit him and I'll make sure you will get on that stage." Rachel pulled away as Kurt wiped away her tears.  
"You really think so?"  
"Of course actually Rach I think need your help, I think I'm in love with Blaine." Blaine said as he turned an faced away from Rachel.  
"You think you're in love with him?" Said Rachel as she processed the information before saying  
"Kurt are you sure this isn't some kind of rebound thing?"  
"I well.. I think I always liked him even when I was with Tom I just didn't know it and I kissed him. It was me who started the kiss." He said as he took a sip from his drink reliving the events of earlier this morning.  
"Wow... and does he feel the same?"  
"Yes, I told him I couldn't do it not yet and I just left him at his apartment. He never turned up at the theatre this morning." He said as he pulled out his mobile to check twitter and looked at Blaine's profile, he wished he had his number so he could call him.  
"I don't know what to do right now." Kurt said as he placed the phone down.  
"Well I think that you are right give it a few days to make sure you do love him I mean I don't want to see you broken hearted again. I guess he just needed a day off."

Kurt's phone started to buzz and he quickly answered it.  
"Hello."  
"Hey Kurt, it's Finn have you been on the internet at all today?"  
"No why?"  
"You're all over the gossip pages. There is a picture of you leaving some big stars apartment in a rush holding a pile of clothes."  
"You what?"  
"I'll email you the web address."  
"Thanks. Bye." Kurt ended the call and turned to face Rachel.  
"Finn says paps have taken photos of me leaving Blaine's apartment this morning and it's all over the web."  
"Oh my god"  
"What do I do Rach?"


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt quickly brought up the page on his phone, as it loaded he was greeted with his picture.  
"Crap" Said Kurt as he pasted the phone to Rachel who began to start reading the article.  
"Blaine Anderson's other lover?" Said Rachel as she read the title, she could see the Kurt sitting there in a state of panic.  
"What else does it say?"  
"Has Blaine Anderson got another lover? Not long again we reported on spotting Anderson locking lips with a mystery guy but has he already swapped lovers? Reports are coming in that last night Anderson was seen with a tall guy walking into his apartment building and this morning that same person was seen leaving the building a rush with a pile of clothes in his hand?" Rachel read out.  
"Me" Kurt said as he gestured for her to carry on.  
"Not long after Mr Anderson was spotted leaving the apartment dressed down and wearing sunglasses. Is Mr Anderson back to his playboy ways?... and that's all it says." Rachel said as she handed him the phone back.  
"Wait didn't you say he never turned up at the theatre?" Asked Rachel.  
"Yeah the director was going nuts they couldn't get hold of him."  
"I think I might know where he is." Rachel replied having remembered where she bumped into him the first time. She got up off her seat and grabbed her drink.  
"I'm going with you." Said Kurt as he grabbed his stuff.  
"No you go back to the theatre, we don't want you to get in trouble you need to impress them remember. Is there anything you want me to say to him?"  
"I guess you're right. I don't know Rachel I think I do love him but like you said I don't want it to be because of a rebound thing. These feelings are confusing as it is and I don't want to lead him on if it is. But I get this pain in my chest whenever I see him at first I thought it was from the jogging but I got it yesterday and well..."  
"Kurt that's how I feel when I see or think about Finn."  
"Really?"  
"Of course, did you ever feel like that about Tom?" Rachel said as she sat back down and took hold of Kurt's hand. Kurt thought for a second before nodding no.  
"Well maybe you weren't in love with Tom to begin with maybe that was just a fling something fun. I think you are in love with Blaine I mean I saw your face light up when you saw him yesterday. I've never seen you look that way before, even through you were angry and upset you still looked like you had seen something so beautiful for the first time. I think you too should talk about your feelings to each other and then go on from there."  
"OK" Blaine knew she was right maybe that how thing with Tom wasn't love and why should he be so upset about it. They both hugged as Rachel went off to find Blaine.

She went back to Central Park and to the same bridge she found him last time and she was right, he was sitting under there just resting his head against the wall and holding onto his hand.  
"Are you ok?" Rachel asked as she got to the Blaine who was deep in thought, he slowly turned to her before running up and hugging her before jumping back.  
"I'm sorry" Blaine said as he stepped back away.  
"It's ok I don't mind. What are you doing under here?" Rachel asked as she went to sit down by him.  
"Not many people come under this bridge and if they do they think I'm crazy or homeless guy or both so they quickly walk by. I like to think here in the fresh air where no one can see me."  
"Oh I see and do you think a lot?" Asked Rachel.  
"Never really used to, not until..."  
"Kurt?"  
"Yep, have you seen him since yesterday?"  
"Actually I've just been talking to him and he told me what happened this morning about you two."  
"The kiss, yeah I think he doesn't like me not in the way I do." Blaine sighed.  
"Oh he does I think I helped him figure that out he just had to get his head round the facts."  
"The facts?"  
"Well we worked out that the thing with Tom was only a fling. I mean of course he liked him but it wasn't love not real love anyways, I could it see it when you two were together yesterday only in that minute he was in love with you."  
"How?" Asked Blaine  
"Blaine I've known Kurt for a long time and well I've never seen him look at anyone like that before even though he was upset his eyes were filled with so much love like you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen." Rachel said as she held onto Blaine's hand.  
"That's what I think of him." Blaine said as he did a little embarrassed smile.  
"Well you're coming with me to tell him that but first I'm getting you to a doctor for them to check on your hand." Rachel said as Blaine quickly pulled it away.  
"It's fine." Blaine said as he jumped up and walked away.  
"No it's not Blaine you need to get it checked out." Rachel said as he stopped. Blaine slowly turned around his eyes filled with sadness.  
"I like the pain." Blaine said as he did his best not to cry.  
"What?"  
"It's the only thing that's made me feel human in this world. I mean I don't injury myself on purpose but it reminds me of something that happened years back"  
"What happened?"  
"I've never told anyone but back before I got on TV and any of this I had just come out and on my way home from school I got attacked and I was in a bad state a few broken ribs, a black eye I was in hospital for a few weeks. Of course my parents kept telling me this would happen and after I started earning money for myself I moved out on my own and never spoke to them since. But the pain it reminds me of that night and when you're in this world it's very easy to get caught up in what people write and say about you so pain is the only thing that makes me feel human and reminds me of who I really am."  
"So you have no contact at all with your family?" Rachel asked as she got and walked over to Blaine.  
"Only my brother his the only accepting one in my family, I mean he can be an ass sometimes but he's the only person I have left." Blaine said as Rachel went into hug him as he started to cry.  
"Well I'm getting you shorted out and then we are going to my apartment where you can talk to Kurt."  
"Ok"

Kurt had got Rachel's text and was waiting in the apartment after work. He kept walking around in circles suddenly there was a knock at the door, he took a breath before walking over. He slowly opened it to see Rachel with Blaine just behind her.  
"Hey" Kurt said as he let the two past and closing the door behind them.  
"Sorry we had to get his hand seen." Rachel said as she walked into her room.  
"How's it feeling?" Kurt asked as he walked over to Blaine who wasn't sure whether to sit or stand.  
"Umm I had to have a few stitches and they gave me some pain killers but it's ok." Blaine said as Kurt looked at his hand which now had a fresh wrapping to it. Rachel appeared back from her room holding a towel and some clean clothes.  
"Guys I'm going to have a shower so while I'm in there I want you to talk about how you guys feel." Rachel said as she went into the bathroom. None of them was sure what to say so they both took a seat and just sat in silence for a few minutes.  
"Blaine umm this morning I... I.. well I'm glad I kissed you the thing is I think I am in love with you."  
"I love you to from the moment I first saw you I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life and I think I want to be with you, no not think I know I want to be with you." Blaine said as he moved from his seat and onto the sofa to sit next to Kurt.  
"Blaine, can we start again like what happened this morning didn't happen, like we could rewrite the scene so to speak." Kurt said as he looked into Blaine's eyes.  
"Where do you want to rewrite from?" Blaine asked as he lost himself in Kurt's eyes. Kurt moved closer to Blaine grabbing onto his uninjured hand.  
"From here" Kurt said as he slowly moved into kiss Blaine. Kurt slowly pulled away as they both laughed, Blaine moved a piece of hair that had fallen in Kurt's face.  
"Don't run away this time." Blaine said as he went back in for another kiss.  
Suddenly there was banging sound at the door and shouting coming from the other side.  
"OPEN UP RACHEL I KNOW YOUR IN HERE!"


	13. Chapter 13

Blaine and Kurt suddenly jumped breaking the kiss. They both slowly looked at the door as Kurt felt sick.  
"Tom" He slowly whispered to Blaine who had grabbed on his hand to comfort him.  
"OPEN THIS DOOR NOW OR I WILL KICK IT DOWN!" Said the voice from the other side of the door as it got louder. Rachel came crashing out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. Suddenly the banging stopped, they all took a look at each other unsure what to do. Blaine suddenly let go of Kurt's hand and slowly walked to the door. He gave an uneasy look to the other two as he looked through the spy hole. He saw a figure standing there before giving up and heading to the lift. Blaine looked back to the other two resting his back against the door.  
"His gone" Blaine said as he slid down the door to rest on the floor.  
"Well there goes my career." Rachel said as she sat herself down on the sofa, placing her head in her hands.  
"What?" Blaine said as he walked and sat himself next to Rachel.  
"His father is a big casting agent here and apparently he said to Rachel that if she didn't do what he said then he would make sure she wouldn't get hired on Broadway ever." Kurt said as he lent against the wall with his arms crossed.  
"Rachel I don't think you have anything to worry about, I'm Blaine Anderson remember! I'll make sure you get auditions." Blaine said as he saw Rachel slowly bring her face up.  
"You really mean that?" She asked as she moved some of the hair that had fallen into her face.  
"Of course, I mean you helped me so much and I want to do the same for you. Plus I don't want to see that Tom getting his own way."  
"Blaine please don't do anything..." Kurt said as he rushed forward.  
"Kurt don't worry, I'm not going to do anything... Unless he threatens you" Said Blaine.  
"Please don't, you're only bring yourself down to his level." Said Kurt as Blaine nodded to tell Kurt he understood what he said. He got up to Kurt and placed his hands on his hips and went into kiss him.  
"Oh my, you guys, I'm so happy for you." Rachel said as she jumped up and started clapping in excitement. They both just laughed as they let their noises touch while smiling at each other. Rachel decided to head back to the bathroom and sort herself out. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him back to the sofa.  
"Kurt" Blaine said as he looked down at his hands and back to Kurt.  
"Yes Blaine"  
"Do you mind if we keep our relationship private for now I mean I really want to scream from the rooftop and all but I just want to have a private life that's well private for a change." Blaine said as he held onto Kurt's hands.  
"Of course but that might be a bit of a problem, you see there is an article going around with a picture of me leaving your apartment this morning."  
"What?"  
"I didn't see the photographer, I was sent the link to the article at lunch." Kurt said hoping that Blaine wouldn't be angry at him.  
"Umm, well shall we tease them then?" Blaine asked as he grabbed his mobile from his pocket.  
"What do you mean?" Kurt asked as he watched Blaine start messing with his phone. Blaine pulled up the camera and set himself centre frame.  
"I have an idea, since they like to know what's happening in my life we could taunt them a bit. You kiss my cheek but I will only take a picture of my face and your lips. They won't have a clue who the lips belong to and it will drive them nuts." Blaine said as Kurt looked at him unsure.  
"Are you serious?" Kurt asked.  
"Of course."  
"Well go on then." Kurt said as he placed his lips on his cheek and Blaine took the picture. Blaine quickly typed down a caption before sending the tweet.  
"What did you put?"  
"Oh just a smiley face. They are going to go bonkers." Blaine laughed as he leaned into kiss Kurt. Blaine quickly took another picture.  
"Hey!" Kurt said as he pulled back and grabbed the phone.  
"Don't worry It won't get posted. I just wanted a picture of us."  
"I know, send me a copy."

Blaine had spent the evening at Kurt & Rachel's.  
"Well it's getting late..." Blaine said as he pulled himself off the sofa.  
"Oh" Kurt said as he pulled on Blaine's hand pulling him back down.  
"Actually I have an idea. Grab your coat."

They arrived at the theatre and walked to the doors.  
"What are we doing here and why do you have a key?" Kurt asked as he watched Blaine put the key in the lock.  
"Well I just wanted to show you something and the director gave me a set the other day so I could practise after hours." Blaine said as he opened the door and led Kurt into the lobby. He grabbed Kurt's hand and led him into the theatre, he quickly pressed a small switch and suddenly the walkway lights turned on.  
"Wow this place is beautiful at night." Kurt said as Blaine led him to the centre of the stage before leaving him and running to the side to switch on the stage lights.  
"When I'm learning my lines I like to come into the theatre on my own, it helps." Blaine walked back and grabbed onto Kurt's hips and spun him around to face the empty audience with Blaine behind him. He put his month next to Kurt's ear.  
"Now sing" He whispered into his ear as Kurt turned his head to face Blaine.  
"What?" Kurt asked as Blaine let him go and made his way down the stairs and found a seat in the centre a couple of rows back in the audience.  
"Sing the first musical number from the show. Wow me." Blaine said as he pretended to be the director.  
"Oh wow I'm singing for Blaine Anderson." Kurt whispered to himself but it was still loud enough for Blaine to hear.  
"Umm I believe you have kissed the Blaine Anderson, your dating him, chill." Blaine laughed as he still couldn't believe Kurt was still star struck.  
"That's true" Kurt laughed to himself.

Kurt performed with all his heart and soul which reduced Blaine to tears.  
"That was beautiful." Blaine said as he got up and clapped.  
"Thanks" Kurt said as he watched Blaine walk back up to him and they both hugged. Suddenly Blaine's phone started bleeping so they separated for a second as Blaine checked the message.  
"It's from the director we now have an opening date for the musical." Blaine said as he read it.  
"When?" Asked Kurt.  
"In two months time." Blaine said as he put the phone back in his pocket. Blaine grabbed Kurt and started to slow dance with him. Suddenly Blaine had an idea pop in his head, Kurt could see that he was thinking of something.  
"What are you thinking?" Kurt asked as he moved in time with Blaine.  
"Oh you will find out soon." Blaine said as he winked to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine slowly let go of Kurt.  
"What's wrong?" Kurt asked as he looked at Blaine with sadness in his eyes.  
"I don't think I've ever been so happy, I mean truly happy. Thank you for giving me this." Blaine said as he slowly put his head done in embarrassment.  
"And you have made me happy." Kurt said as he lifted the others boys chin and kissed him on the lips.

Blaine walked Kurt home before he went back to his apartment. He slowly made his way in and threw his keys on the table. He made his way to his kitchen and made himself a mug of coffee before grabbing his laptop and putting it on the kitchen counter.  
"OK Kurt Hummel let's find out all about you." He said as he pulled up Google. He typed in the words 'Kurt Hummel' into the search bar.  
"Crap where did he say he was from again... Ohio same state as me... Lima of course." He said as he added 'Lima, Ohio' to the end of the search. He pressed enter and watched the results pop up. He clicked the first result which was a Facebook page. Yes it was Kurt's page as it had his picture on but the profile was set to private so Blaine couldn't look anymore on it. He went back to the search page and clicked on the second result which was a YouTube channel, Kurt's YouTube channel. He scrolled to the videos page and went down the list. He got to the bottom of the list and found one that read 'Single Ladies'. He clicked on it and was greeted with a very young looking Kurt in a black _leotard__. He ended up replaying the video several times before a thought crossed his mind.  
"I think we may have met before." Blaine said to himself in shock, he couldn't believe it. He quickly ran to his bookcase and pulled out a book. On the front it read 'Dalton Academy All Boys School – Westerville, Ohio' he slowly opened it and found the page he was looking for. It was a picture of a group of people on a stage with another group. Under the photo read the caption 'The Dalton Academy Warblers at the _2010 Western Ohio Sectionals Championship_ with __William McKinley High School Glee Club 'New Directions'' Blaine pulled the book closer to his face. He slowly looked through all the smiling faces before stopping at one of them. Memories from that time flashed before his eyes, he was only 16 and this would was the last time he got to perform for his school at a competition like this. He looked at the smiling face, little did that person in the picture know how much his life would change in the coming months.  
"Gosh I look so young" Blaine said to himself, this was the first time he had looked at the book since he got it all them years ago. He looked a bit closer, he saw he was standing next to boy from the other team. It couldn't be could it? He looked a bit closer, it was, it was Kurt.  
"Wow" Blaine gasped as he placed the book down and started to laugh. He couldn't believe it, he just kept laughing to himself. He closed the book back up and placed it into his bag. _

_Blaine finished off his coffee before leaving his apartment, __he had decided to wear the hooded top again so he wouldn't get recognized. He made his way back to Kurt and Rachel's apartment. He knocked the door hoping Kurt wouldn't answer and lucky enough for him it was Rachel who answered.  
"Blaine, you here for Kurt? You missing him already?" She said in an excited tone.  
"Hey Rachael I've actually come here to see you, Kurt must not know about this." Blaine said as he whispered to her.  
_"Why?" Rachel asked as she grabbed onto Blaine's arm and pulled him into the apartment before dragging him into her room.  
"What is it? You're not having second thoughts about Kurt are you?" She asked as she shut the door behind her.  
"Oh god no, I love him." Blaine replied.  
"Good because you know I will kick your ass if that was the answer." Rachel laughed as Blaine gave her a 'are you serious' look.  
"Don't worry I'm kidding." She said as she watched him sit down at the end of her bed before continuing.  
"Do you know the whole web is buzzing about the picture you posted on twitter today? The fangirls are going nuts." Rachel said as she sat herself down next to Blaine.  
"Have they worked out that's Kurt yet?"  
"No, I mean some people have said it is but no one knows for sure." Rachel said as they both paused and looked at each other before Blaine spoke up.  
"I need your help and you can't tell Kurt."

A month had pasted and there was only a month left before the show opened. Tom hadn't made an appearance since they got to together which pleased Kurt but it made Blaine feel uneasy, he wasn't convinced that they had seen the last of him. The past month had been heaven for both of them as they got know each other more and more. Blaine hadn't told Kurt just yet about the photo in his year book, he was going to wait. Rachel was still on board with the surprise Blaine had planned.

Blaine had paid special attention to Kurt during practise and couldn't keep the smile off his face.  
"3-2-1" The chorographer said as Kurt finished the dance. He stopped for a second to catch his breath. Blaine walked up to him grabbing a bottle of water before pulling Kurt out of the room and into the hallway.  
"You look so hot right now." Blaine said as he made sure the corridor was empty.  
"Blaine, not here." Kurt giggled.  
"No silly you look hot, you're sweating from dance practise." Blaine said as he pasted him the water as Kurt gave him a sad puppy dog look.  
"Yes and you look hot, hot." Blaine said as he leaned in to kiss him.  
"Blaine, what if someone catches us?" Kurt said as he let Blaine kiss his neck.  
"Let them watch." Blaine said as Kurt could feel him laugh as he was kissing him.  
"Oh I'm watching" A voice rang down the corridor surprising both the guys who jumped away from each other. The voice continued  
"Well, well, well what do we have here then?"  
"Tom" Kurt said as he grabbed onto Blaine's hand and moved slowly behind him. Tom got closer to both of them could see it was him now.  
"Hello Kurt." Tom said as he quickly looked around.  
"What do you want?" Blaine said as he stood guard in front of Kurt.  
"Just wanted to see how our love birds are doing?" Tom said as he stopped dead in front of them.  
"Stay away from us Tom, you're not hurting Kurt anymore then you already have done." Blaine said as he went to lunge forward but Kurt pulled him back.  
"Well I'm not here to see him, he was just a bit of fun didn't mean anything... Sorry Kurt oh wait I'm not. Actually you're the one I'm after now." Tom said as he watched Kurt turn pale.  
"Oh wait Kurt did you think we had something special?" Tom said as he watched Blaine try to lunge again.  
"Wow Blaine, really."  
"You are a horrible person." Blaine said as he felt Kurt grip his hand tighter.  
"No I'm not dear, because I know you want me Anderson." Tom said as he raised his eyebrow and walked towards the other guy.  
"In your dreams." Replied Blaine.  
"Oh believe me my dreams are amazing." Tom was now standing face to face with Blaine.  
"Umm you smell good." Tom continued.  
"Stop it" Kurt said quietly. Tom just blanked Kurt as he grabbed onto Blaine collar and pulled him forward making Kurt release his grip on Blaine. Suddenly Tom grabbed on to his face pulling him into a kiss. Blaine struggled to get away before he slapped his face leaving a cut on Tom's face. Suddenly Blaine felt a pain in his stomach it was in slow motion as he looked down to see a hand moving away from him. He fell to the floor in pain as he felt a foot now hit that spot.  
"Come on Anderson if you think you're hard enough" Tom said.  
"STOP IT" Kurt shouted as he dropped to the floor to see if Blaine was ok. Blaine slowly got back up with a little help, before Tom punched him back down. Kurt got up and walked over to Tom.  
"Hit me then, go on do it." Kurt said as he saw the shock on Tom's face.  
"Well I didn't expect this." Said Tom. He was genuinely shocked by Kurt all he did was stand there. Blaine slowly got up in pain with Kurt rushing over to him.  
"What's happening down here?" A voice said as Tom quickly looked around before punching Blaine one last time and running off. Blaine rested back on the floor in pain.  
"We need an ambulance down here, NOW" Shouted a crying Kurt to the voice.


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt always hated hospitals, the smell, the atmosphere, the bleeping sound the machines made, it gave him the chills. There had never been a point in his life where being at a hospital meant a good thing. He sat in the waiting room looking around at all the faces, eventually someone new would join them. Kurt heard the door open and looked at the doctor who came in. He walked over to a woman in the far corner with a young child. Kurt watched as the doctor slowly made his way over to her, he didn't want to watch but something made him.  
"Mrs Jones?" Said the doctor  
"Is he ok? Please tell me his ok." Said the woman as she got up to speak to him making them eye level.  
"I think it's best you take a seat." Said the doctor, Kurt had heard this before.  
"I'm so sorry to tell you this but he has passed away." Said the doctor. Kurt felt sick, he slowly got up and left the room. He walked down the corridor to the exit, he felt like he was going to faint. He finally reached outside and took a gasp of air.  
"Kurt, are you ok?" A voice behind him said as he turned around to see Rachel running up towards him and pulling him into a hug.  
"Rach, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked.  
"I got your text and I know what you're like about hospitals. Is he ok?" Rachel asked as she let him go.  
"His having a few tests done just to see if it's done any damage to his insides." Kurt replied as he looked down at his feet before continuing.  
"It's all my fault if I hadn't gone out with Tom then then he Blaine wouldn't have got hurt and..."  
"No do not blame yourself. It was me who made friends with him first year and invited him to the party, I just didn't know what an ass he would turn out to be. Don't ever blame yourself and I'm sure Blaine would say the same thing." Rachel said as she pushed Kurt's face up to make eye contact.  
"What do you say we go in and get some coffee?" She said as she wiped away a tear had just left his eye. Kurt nodded and put his arm around her as they walked in.

A doctor walked through the door.  
"Mr Hummel?" Said the doctor, Kurt got up and stood there for a second expecting the worst news ever.  
"You can go and see him now." Said the doctor as he pointed Kurt in the direction of where Blaine was. They made their way down the corridor and turned the corner. They saw a group of people round one of the beds. Kurt looked through the group of people to see Blaine signing books. Even though he was hurt he still found time to speak to his fans. Blaine looked to the side to see Kurt, giving him a smile before saying.  
"Ok people that's all I can do for now. My boyfriend has arrived and I bet his dead worried about me so I would like to show him I'm fine." Blaine said as he handed an autograph book to one of the people. They all sighed but they all said they understood. Kurt and Rachel walked pasted the group of people to Blaine's bed. Rachel closed the curtain to give them a bit more privacy. Blaine was still in his costume but his shirt was unbuttoned showing off his bare chest. They could see a few cuts and bruises but that was it.  
"Thank god you're ok." Kurt said as he hugged Blaine, before kissing him.  
"Hey I'm ok, I've had worse." Blaine said as he held onto Kurt's face to reassure him.  
"You told them that I was your boyfriend." Kurt said as he laughed as he sat down next to Blaine who was now sitting on the bed with his legs over the side.  
"Well it's true."  
"But the. What happened to keeping it private?"  
"Well I decided screw them I want to show you off and how proud I am of having you on my arm which also brings me to my next question Kurt. Well this maybe too soon and a total disaster but I don't care. I want you to move in with me and before you saying anything these are my reasons. I don't like the fact Tom knows where you live and I don't want to see him do to you what he did to me. It would kill me to see you where I was tonight and I love you and this would just be an excuse for me to spend more time with you... Kurt." Blaine said as he started to break down, Kurt could see the love in his eyes. He looked at Rachel who just smiled and nodded to Kurt that she understood whatever his decision would be.  
"You can have my room for now I'll sleep on the sofa please just say yes... and move in... tonight." Blaine begged. Kurt paused to think about it before grabbing onto Blaine's hands before kissing each one.  
"Blaine Anderson I would love to move in with you." Kurt said as he gave him the biggest smile ever.  
"Really?" Blaine asked with Kurt just nodding. They both hugged as Rachel slowly opened the curtain to leave the area.  
"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Blaine said as he released himself from the hug and got off the bed and grabbed Rachel's hand spinning her around.  
"I.." Rachel said unsure of what her answer would be.  
"It's not fair on me taking your roommate and best friend away from you. I care for you Rachel, any friend of Kurt is a friend of mine and you helped me so much these past months so I would like to do something for you. Now I'm guessing once Kurt moves out then you would have to find a new roommate or something to afford the rent so let me do this for you. I'm also concerned about Tom hurting you so I want to give you the money to find a new apartment and don't worry I will hope you pay any of the rent you can't afford until you get a role or something that can help you pay the whole thing."  
"But" Rachel butted in.  
"No buts." Blaine said as he looked at the girl. Kurt sat behind him just looking at the two wondering how he got so lucky.

Kurt and Rachel helped Blaine back to his apartment, when they final got there they made him sit on the sofa while they made some coffee.  
"I fancy pizza, who wants pizza?" A cheerful Blaine said as he looked at the other to holding his phone up. They both just laughed before agreeing that it was a good idea since both Kurt and Blaine hadn't eaten for a long time. After bringing down the drinks they all sat on the sofa as Kurt took out his phone and pulled up twitter.  
"You're trending Blaine actually what does that mean?" Kurt asked as he pasted his phone to Blaine who took a look.  
"It means what everyone is talking about so I guess they are talking about the hospital visit or us."  
"Or both" Butted in Rachel as herself was checking the site.  
"What?" Both Kurt and Blaine said as they both leaned over to her.  
"Well they are talking about your hospital visit but they are saying there is a rumour going around that you have confirmed you're in a relationship but they are not too sure." Said Rachel as she was reading the tweets.  
"Well Kurt I have an idea but only if your happy with it?" Blaine said.  
"What is it?"  
"Well you remember ages ago we sent that tweet where we kind of teased everyone with that picture..."  
"Of course"  
"Well how about we tweet a picture where your actually in it. I really want to tell everyone and I just feel it's the right time and..."  
"Go on then" Kurt said as he raised an eyebrow.  
"Really?"  
"Really!"  
"Come on you two love birds, let's get it over with" Said Rachel as she grabbed Blaine's phone and set up the camera. Kurt moved in closer as Blaine put his arm around him letting Kurt lean on him.  
"You ok like this?" A concerned Kurt asked.  
"Yep" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's cheek while Rachel took a picture. She pasted the phone back to him as she sat on a chair at the side of the room with her mug of coffee.  
"What you typing?" Asked Kurt still sitting like he did in the picture watching Blaine type.  
"That I'm sitting on the sofa with the person I love."  
"I love you" Said Kurt.  
"I love you to."

So Kurt had decided that since Blaine was hurt that he would get the bed while he slept on the floor and Rachel the sofa. As he was leading Blaine to the bedroom his phone started to ring.  
"It's my agent... Hello... WHAT?! That's a loud of... I was the one in the hospital!... you have to be kidding me... Is it running?... crap the director is going to go bonkers... But I have a witness... screw that... Ok leave it with me I'll find something to prove I that I didn't touch a hair on his body... OK I ring about it tomorrow... thanks, just a few cuts and bruises that's it... yeah I'll be fine for opening night... OK bye." Blaine said as he put his phone back in his pocket.  
"What is it?" Kurt asked.  
"Well Tom has gone into hospital with a few broken ribs and some cuts and bruises and is calming that I beat him up."  
"What the?" Rachel said as she ran over to them.  
"Apparently he has gone to the press and police about it and the press are going to be running a story on it tomorrow." Blaine said as he walked back over to the sofa and placed his head in his hands.  
"He can't do this!" Kurt said as he put an arm around Blaine to comfort him.  
"He can it's his word against mine."  
"But you have a witness... me"  
"But they say that your defending me. What am I going to do?" Asked Blaine.  
"Don't worry I'll find something." Kurt replied as he looked at Kurt with concern in his face.


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt left early Blaine's apartment early in the morning, he grabbed a taxi to the theatre making it just as the caretaker was there to open up.  
"Hey Kurt, your here early." The old man said as he unlocked the backstage door.  
"Yeah well actually I need your help for something." Kurt said as he jogged on the spot.  
"What is it son?" The caretaker said as he walked in and switched on the lights inside.  
"I need to see the CCTV if that's ok." Kurt said as he followed the guy in.  
"Whatever for?"  
"Well you know what happened to Blaine right?" Kurt said as they both stopped and looked at each other.  
"Of course poor lad I do hope his ok."  
"His fine just a few cuts and bruises, anyways his attacker is now calming that Blaine beat him up so I need the tape to prove his innocence." Kurt said holding his own hands and hoping he would get them. The caretaker carried on walking again before they finally came to a door. The caretaker unlocked it and let Kurt walk in first.  
"You will have to wait for the security guy to come. So just wait here."

Blaine woke up, his whole body was aching, he held his stomach as he got out of bed. He walked out to the living area to find the Rachel sitting and staring into a little carrier bag.  
"Are you ok?" Blaine said as he sat down next to her.  
"I...I..." Rachel said still looking into the bag.  
"What's in there?" Blaine said as he went to grab the bag off Rachel but she quickly moved it.  
"What if? I can't not now."  
"Rachel, take a deep breath and then tell me what you are on about ok." Blaine said as Rachel nodded before taking a breath. She slowly handed Blaine the bag. He placed his hand inside to find a box inside. He slowly pulled it out.  
"Rachel, you're pregnant?" Blaine said as he read the words on the box.  
"I don't know. I think I am, I mean I have all the signs and all"  
"Tom's?"  
"Yes"  
"Did he? You know?"  
"No... I mean at the time even though I hated him, I don't know I still wanted to, I think I was just lonely and sad and but when I woke up the next day I hated myself for what I did. Why am I such a fool?" Rachel said as she fell onto Blaine's shoulder and started to cry. Blaine grabbed her face and looked at her.  
"Don't worry everything is going to be ok I promise. Now go and do this ok. I'll be out here."

Kurt spent the early morning with the security guard watching the tapes from the day before. Finally they found the right tape and played it.  
"Is there any way you can make a copy of this?" Asked Kurt as he watched the action on the monitor.  
"Yep sure." Said the guy as he pulled out a blank disk. Kurt looked at the other monitor and saw on that one of the cameras were set up outside, the way Tom would have had to leave.  
"Hey is there any chance we can look at the video from this?" Kurt said pointing at the monitor. The guard moved over and pulled the tape out and got it ready to play. Kurt got himself ready to watch it. They fast-forward until they see Tom walking in, then they fast-forward again and see him reappear.  
"There he is. Wait what is he doing?" Kurt said as he walked closer to the screen. That is Tom wait did he just run into the wall? And again?  
"No way" Kurt said to himself as he watched Tom on the screen beat himself up.

"Rachel?" Blaine said through the bathroom door. Suddenly the door opened and she walked out holding a little white stick.  
"3 minutes" Rachel said as she placed it back down on the counter in the bathroom. Blaine grabbed her hand as they sat down on the bed. Blaine's phone started to ring, he took a peak at the screen and saw it was Kurt. He looked at Rachel who nodded to say he could answer.  
"Hey Kurt where are you?...Wait he did what...you have the tapes..." Blaine said as Rachel listened on. Blaine put his phone down for a second to tell her the news.  
"Kurt's got the tapes, turns out Tom beat himself up to make it look like I did it. It's all on camera." Blaine said as Rachel suddenly grabbed the phone.  
"Kurt I...will you be going back?" Rachel said as she waited for an answer. Rachel then handed the phone back to Blaine.  
"His on his way." Blaine said as he put his arm around Rachel. He looked at his watch 6:45am already, it was too early for anything. He took a look at his watch and they both knew it was time. Rachel got up with Blaine leading holding onto her hand.  
"You ready?" Blaine asked as he stopped in front of her blocking her path.  
"Yeah I need to see." Rachel said as Blaine let go of her hand as he used it to pick up the stick behind him. He moved it in front of them, they both looked down.  
"Yes not pregnant" Rachel cried as floods of happy tears ran down her face. She hugged Blaine who twirled her around.  
"I told you it would be ok." Blaine said as he kissed her cheek.

Kurt arrived back at Blaine's apartment got to the door and knocked. He was greeted by Rachel who hugged him and pulled him in.  
"Did I miss something?" Kurt said as he watched her skip over to the sofa.  
"Umm you would need to talk to Rach about that anyways you got the recordings right?" Blaine asked as Kurt handed him the discs as he headed to his room.  
"Rachel are you ok?" Kurt said as he sat down next to her.  
"I...I..Well you know how that I stayed at Tom's when you wouldn't talk to me."  
"Yes"  
"Well I kind of umm..."  
"You kind of what?"  
"I..I thought I was pregnant" Rachel said as she watched Kurt go into shock.  
"You're pregnant?" A shocked Kurt said.  
"No no. I just took a test."  
"Did he?"  
"No"  
"You wanted to?"  
"Yes and I know it was a stupid mistake I was a mess."  
"But Finn, Rachel? I could understand you stayed the night in his apartment since you didn't have anywhere else to stay but to sleep with him. You cheated on my brother." Kurt got up and walked over to the window.  
"Finn and I are..." Rachel shouted to him as he turned around.  
"What?"  
"We broke up." Rachel said as she sat back down and put her head in her hands.  
"When did this happen?" Kurt said as he sat back down next to her.  
"A few months ago, he said he didn't want me to worry about him in the army."  
"How come you didn't tell me? How come he didn't?" Kurt said as he pulled Rachel into a hug.  
"I don't know we just decided not to. Kurt I've been such an idiot."  
"I'm sorry for shouting at you, it must have been hard for you earlier thinking you were you know." Said Kurt.  
"It's ok I expected you to be mad, I'm mad at myself."  
"Just so you know I think you will be an excellent Mom one day" Said Blaine walking out of the bedroom with the discs now dressed ready for rehearsals making the other two jump. Blaine walked behind Kurt and bent down and kissed the top of his head before Kurt let go of Rachel grabbing onto Blaine's hair and pulling him down to kiss him. Rachel just laughed as she wiped her eyes.  
"OK so I will meet you at the theatre I just have to meet my agent to drop him these discs." Blaine said as he grabbed a jacket.  
"What will happen with Tom?" Asked Rachel.  
"Well if his gone to the police with this then I will give them the discs and he'll be done with wasting their time but I really don't know." Said Blaine as he sat himself on Kurt's lap.  
"So this isn't over?" Asked Kurt.  
"Well you said his father is this casting agent right well I think I may pay Daddy a little visit to tell him what his sons been up to." Said Blaine holding up the discs.  
"You know him?" Asked Rachel  
"I did my research and turns out his a good friend of mine now Kurt remember how I told you that about the guy who casted me for my show TV show and then on Broadway?." Blaine said.  
"Yeah" Said Kurt.  
"Turns out his Tom's dad. I should have known this sooner but turns out he split with his mother when he was little so that's how I never meet him he lived with her, Tom has a different surname."  
"Wait what?" Said Kurt.  
"I'm paying him a visit today just a catch up but I may tell him what his sons been up to."  
"We live in a very small world" Said Rachel who couldn't believe what she was just hearing.  
"Very small, anyways off to hand these in." Blaine got up and kissed Kurt for one last time and then kissed Rachel's cheek before throwing Kurt a pair of keys.  
"You'll need these if you're moving in with me." Blaine winked as he let himself out.


	17. Chapter 17

Rachel had decided it was best to leave the guys along and head back to the apartment. After saying good bye she left for work. Blaine was waiting in a little restaurant in the city waiting to see his old friend. He had earlier visited his agent to show him the tapes. After both reviewing it Blaine made sure to put a copy of it on his iPad. He had been waiting now for almost 40 minutes, he was meant to have arrived 30 minutes ago but nothing, not even a text.  
"Anderson" A voice rang behind him. Blaine slowly turned around to see he had finally arrived.  
"Keith" Blaine replied as he went to get up to shake hands but Keith just pasted him by and sat down on the chair opposite him.  
"Before you say anything Anderson I want to know if it's true." Said Keith as he placed his hands on the table.  
"I'm sorry what?" Blaine asked to make sure he was talking about the sound called 'attack'.  
"My son I need to know, did you attack him?" Keith said with concern in his voice, he had always cared for Blaine and always considered him as family. Blaine sighed before bending down to his bag to bring out his iPad. As he raised himself back up he felt like he had been kicked in the ribs again. Keith could see the pain in his face.  
"Are you ok?" He asked as he went to move forward to help him. Blaine simply put out his hand to say he was ok before placing the tablet on the table.  
"I didn't attack your son." Blaine said as he switched it on.  
"But he said you attacked him and well I don't know what to believe." Keith said as he placed his head in his hands.  
"I can prove it to you."  
"How?"  
"I have the CCTV footage. Your son well he attacked me." Blaine said as he started the video and placed the device into Keith's hand. He watched the video with shock in his face, covering his mouth with his hands as soon as he son was punching Blaine. He slowly looked up at Blaine then back down.  
"Why would my son do this?" Keith said as he slowly put the iPad back down onto the table. He looked back at Blaine but something on his shirt caught his eye. He looked to see a red stain coming through.  
"Blaine you have something on your shirt." He said as he pointed to it. Blaine looked down to see it was in fact blood.  
"One of my stitches must have torn." He said as he slowly unbuttoned 3 buttons on his shirt to check. All Keith could do was watch, still in shock at how his son could do such a thing. Blaine looked down in his shirt. He slowly got up his chair giving Keith a 1 minute sign with his hands. He slowly made his way to the bathroom but as he got there he saw Keith had followed.  
"I need to see what my boy did to you." Keith said as he grabbed some of the loo roll and pasted it to Blaine who now was taking off his shirt. Blaine's chest was one giant bruise and he had cuts up and down it that were being kept together with stitches. Keith was speechless as he watched him slowly place the bit of paper under the water before dabbing it on the cut where the blood was coming from. After a few minutes the blood had finally stopped and he slowly pulled back on his shirt.  
"Will you have scares?" Was the only thing Keith could think to say.  
"The doctors said it should heal up good and it will be like nothing ever happened. They said I was lucky I didn't have any ribs broken."  
"Blaine I am so sorry for what my boy did to you. I must be a terrible parent." Said Keith.  
"No you're not." Blaine said as he stepped forward to Keith.  
"I am, I wasn't there for him when he was little I was so caught up with work and the fact I wasn't with his mother it must have done something to him." Keith said as he started to remember his past. He continued  
"Did you know he hasn't worked a day in his life? When his mother died I brought him everything, I brought him that apartment in the city, a nice car, I gave him a stupid amount of money so he didn't have to. I mean his my boy and I wanted to give him everything and and did I just spoil him to much?" Blaine didn't know what to say but he agreed in his head one thing, he was spoiled. Maybe he thought everything he wanted would be given to him no questions asked.  
"I.." Blaine began.  
"Listen Blaine, I'm going to see Tom today in hospital and I'm going to cut him off and not give him everything anymore. He has gotten away with too much and it's not right. It's time for him to become a reasonable adult."  
"But won't he lash out I mean look what he did to me when he didn't get his own way."  
"I know you must be scared because of what he did to you but well he went to the police saying you attacked him so maybe I should hand this information in to the police and let them deal with it."  
"But his your son?"  
"Well he needs to learn." Keith said as he took a deep breath.  
"He committed a crime and he should face what happens when you do such a thing." Said Keith as Blaine nodded to him saying he understood.

Blaine slowly walked to the theatre thinking of everything that had just happened. He felt sorry for Tom in a way but was glad that maybe this whole chapter in his life would be over and now he could focus his attention on Kurt. He made his way into the theatre to find Kurt talking to one of the other actors. He slowly walked up behind him, grabbed his hand and spun him around before kissing him on the lips. He slowly lent his forehead against Kurt's as he smiled at the other boy.  
"I love you." Blaine said as he placed his hand on the other boy's cheek.  
"I love you more." Kurt replied as he lost himself in the other boy's eyes before kissing him again.  
"Oh that's not possible." Blaine replied.  
"Umm Blaine this weekend I well I'm going back to Lima just for a few days." Kurt said as he pulled himself away.  
"Wait why all of a sudden?" Blaine asked.  
"I need to sort out a few things. I'll be back before you know It, I promise." Kurt said as he lent forward to kiss him again. Blaine moved his hand down to Kurt's hips as he looked down before he felt Kurt lift his head up.  
"How did the meeting go?" Kurt asked. Blaine sighed for a second before speaking.  
"I showed him the footage and he said his taking it to the police." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt tighter, pulling him closer. He could smell the other boys scent, nothing made him feel safer than in his arms. He closed his eyes and let his head rest on his chest.  
"Are you ok?" Kurt asked as he ran his fingers through his hair getting gel on them.  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just want this moment to last forever." Blaine said as he pulled away and looked up to Kurt.

A couple of days had pasted and Kurt hadn't been back to his flat. He got up to his door and pulled out his key. Blaine had stayed at his place sorting out a few things. He slowly opened the door and felt the cool air rush towards him. Rachel must be out at work he guessed as he slowly walked in and headed straight to his room. Since moving into Blaine's he had been wearing the clothes from the hidden wardrobe area that Blaine had showed him a few weeks earlier. He got down on his knees and pulled out a suitcase from under his bed before walking over to his wardrobe and started sorting out what clothes he wanted to take with him to Lima. After a good few hours he had finally packed, found out his passport and was ready to head back to Blaine's. He walked to the living room to find boxes everywhere which suggested to him that Rachel had already started packing. She had taken up on Blaine's offer to move apartments. He was right he didn't feel safe here anymore. He knew now that maybe there problem with Tom might have been over but knowing he still knew where they lived made him feel uneasy. He would miss this place a lot as it had a lot of memories for him. His first apartment in the city, his first place as an adult but that chapter of his life was over now and he was ready to start his new one, with Blaine. He really needed to come over one of the days with Blaine to clear out all his stuff and move it, but he wouldn't think about that now. Suddenly there was a noise and Kurt quickly spun around to see what it was, he saw the door open and Rachel walked through the door.  
"Kurt" She said as she ran up to him and hugged him. They hadn't been away from each other for that long but she still missed him.  
"Hey it's not like you haven't seen me for weeks." Kurt said as he picked her up and spun her around.  
"I'm sorry..." Rachel laughed before continuing  
"It just feels like it." She finished as Kurt placed her back down on the floor.  
"I'm going back to Lima, just for a few days got some business to sort out." Kurt explained as he sat himself down on the sofa and placing his jacket over his lap.  
"Oh" Was the only think Rachel could reply with, she missed her hometown so much but she was glad she had moved.  
"Finn, his back at my dad's. He has three weeks leave before he heads back to training." Kurt explained as he watched Rachel curl herself up on the sofa hiding her face behind her knees.  
"I..I didn't know that." She said trying to hold back any emotion she had.  
"He still loves you, you know. I spoke to him on the phone before I came."  
"But"  
"Listen Rach, I will talk to him. He misses you and he said that he felt bad for what he did." Kurt got up and walked over to Rachel sitting down next to her and grabbing her hand.  
"I love him so much." She said as decided that she couldn't hold back her tears.  
"I will convince him to come back to with me so you can talk to him in person and you can sort out your differences ok." Kurt said as he watched the girl nod in agreement.  
"Now I better get back home...wow so strange calling it that. Anyways I need to go back and sort some stuff out ready for my flight."

The weekend finally arrived and Blaine watched as Kurt left to for his plane back to Lima. He wanted to be on it with him so badly but in the end he had decided he could use this weekend to his advantage so he invited Rachel over to help with his surprise for Kurt.

Kurt finally landed at the airport. He grabbed his rental car and pulled out a satnav. He himself had a plan, when he and Blaine were once talking about their lives he remembered he said he came from Westerville. He had managed to get Blaine to tell him the name of his parents so after a bit of research he had found there address. He slowly pulled onto a street with posh houses on both sides, he finally found the one he was looking for. He pulled up to the side and got out of the car. He made his way to the door and took a breath before knocking it. He heard some noise behind the door before it finally opened.  
"Hello" Said a woman with curly Black hair. She was slightly smaller the Kurt and she could see where Blaine got his curls from.  
"Umm are you Mrs Anderson?" Kurt asked as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket to check it was the right address.  
"Yes I am. Wait have I seen you somewhere before?" She said as she stepped a bit more closer to him looking at his face.  
"I don't think so no. I'm actually here about your son...Blaine." Kurt said expecting that the door would be shut in his face just for saying his name aloud but he was surprised with the response he got.  
"You better come in then." She said as she moved to the side to let him in. He walked into a massive hallway with a staircase in the middle, he took a moment to look round before he followed the women into a living area just off the hall. She showed him to a seat before speaking again.  
"Coffee?" She asked.  
"No thanks Mrs Anderson." Kurt replied as he placed his bag down on the floor beside him.  
"You can call me Mary. Now what is it about my son?" She said as she sat down on the opposite side to Kurt. Suddenly his throat went dry and everything he had planned to say left him. Mary suddenly remembered where she had seen Kurt before.  
"You're his boyfriend aren't you? Yes he tweeted that picture that's where I have seen you before isn't it." She said shocking Kurt. How did she know he tweeted a picture.  
"Yes I am." Kurt replied.  
"Well I'm glad he has someone in his life." She said. Kurt had expected a different reaction from her after everything Blaine had told him.  
"I'm sorry what?" Kurt said trying to make sense of everything.  
"Nothing. I'm sorry what were you here for again?" She asked as she crossed her legs, before quickly looking at the door with concern in her face and then her watch. Kurt looked in that direction to but there was nothing there.  
"You need to be quick. What is it?" She said in a rush.  
"Are you ok?" Kurt asked.  
"I..I..what has my son told you?" She said as she looked to the wall where there were pictures hanging of the family. It had her, a guy who he guessed was Mr Anderson and his brother in but no sign of Blaine.  
"That you don't speak, something happened awhile ago. He got hurt..." Kurt said looking back at the women. Blaine had told him about the night he got beaten up when he was along with Kurt one night which broke his heart, how could someone do something so horrible to someone so beautiful.  
"Yes I remember that night well. He thinks that I don't care about him and that I don't like the fact his..."  
"Gay?"  
"Yes, I mean it was a shock when he came out to us and we may have not been supporting but as the years went by but I learnt to accept it but his father never did. When Blaine left he was happy, he didn't want to see his son again he..he..banned me from getting in contact with him." She said as she started to play with her necklace.  
"He wrote him out of our lives, he took down all his pictures and tore his room apart. It was like he didn't exist. I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling you this. You better go he will be back home soon." She said looking back at the door.  
"No I want to talk to him."  
"I don't know how he will react. We haven't spoken about him in years." She said with concern in voice, Kurt suddenly felt chills down his spin.  
"I'm not scared...please your son well he needs his family in his life. As much as I can see how happy he is but when I look into his eyes I don't see all of him. Something is missing and that something is you. " Kurt said as he tried not to tear up. He continued  
"I can see it in your eyes to. You need him just as much he needs you." Mary knew he was right, she missed her son terribly she had even gone to the trouble of making a private twitter account to follow her son on that her husband didn't even know about. She slowly reached for the back of her neck and took off the necklace and pasted it over to Kurt.  
"Open it." She said as he looked down at the heart in his hands. He slowly found the little lock that was keeping it together. He slowly opened it to see two little pictures inside. He moved it closer and saw a little boy with curly hair looking at him on one side. It was Blaine, he looked at the picture next to it to see a younger version of the women sitting opposite him with a young Blaine laughing and smiling at the camera.  
"I keep it close to my heart. Albert he doesn't know that it opens up." She said as she bit her lip.  
"Albert?"  
"Blaine's father." She replied as she slowly got up and walked over to the pictures. Suddenly they heard the front door open and Kurt quickly passed back the necklace to Mary as she stuffed it in her pocket.  
"Mary?" A voice shouted through the hallway, she slowly looked at the Kurt knowing that this moment might change everything.  
"I'm in here darling." She shouted back as she made herself presentable. He slowly walked into find his wife standing by the fireplace and a strange boy sitting in an arm chair. Albert looked at him unsure why he was here or who he was.  
"This is Kurt." Mary said as Kurt slowly got up and placed his hand out for Albert to shake. He looked at the hand for a few seconds like it was something alien before shaking it.  
"Hello, I'm Albert."  
"Mr Anderson...I am here..." He felt his body start to shake, he took a deep breath to calm himself down but that didn't help much. The guy was tall, he had the same eyes as Blaine and his hair was gelled just like him.  
"I'm here about...Blaine." Kurt finally said, he closed his eyes for a second wishing or expecting to be hit, he wasn't too sure which.  
"I haven't heard that name for years." Albert said as he slowly turned and sat down in the chair his wife was once sitting on.  
"I'm his...boyfriend" Kurt stuttered.  
"I see and why do I need to know this?" Albert said.  
"Because he needs you, he needs his family." Kurt said as he sat himself back down.  
"Well he should have thought about that before he..." Albert said before pausing.  
"Please listen sir. I know it must be hard for you to accept the fact but he is still your son, his still the same person, that never changed."Kurt said as he watched Albert move in his seat.  
"His right Albert" Mary butted in as she walked over to her husband.  
"No one should be without their father." Kurt said remembering how important his own father was to him.  
"His chosen his path." Albert replied with a tone in voice that scared Kurt. Kurt got up out of his seat he felt like he was going to explode.  
"Listen please" He cried out, making both of them jump.  
"That boy, your son, he is amazing. He has helped change the world for the better, he has taken beatings so others wouldn't have to because he is a caring man. He..he still cares about you I know he does and I know somewhere deep in your heart you do to. Think back to when he was a little kid and how much you loved him well...why should that change? Who he chooses to love doesn't affect you, you should be happy for him that he has found someone who cares and loves him no matter what gender they are." Kurt said as he felt his eyes tear up. He looked at Albert to see his lip was shaking, no his whole body was shaking. He looked like he was in a trance.  
"He was such a loving boy, he would help anybody." Albert said.  
"I remember when he was 5 he thought he could help me fix the car so he ran into the garage and pulled out a drill but he tripped over the wire and fell breaking his little arm. I remember how brave he was, not crying he never did he just got back up and tried to carry on." Albert said as he put his head in his hands, all the memories flooded back into his brain. He had blocked them for so many years taking away any emotional connection to his son. If he didn't care for him the better it would feel.  
"He still is." Kurt said as he looked at Mary who herself was remembering that time.  
"I can't walk back into his life." Albert said as he looked back up to Kurt. He never thought he would feel like this for his son again.  
"Come to New York with me, come to his opening night sit in the audience and watch him perform. Even if you don't speak to him after please just do that, support your son."  
"I don't know." Albert said as he looked at Mary.  
"Please just think about it." Kurt knew he couldn't force him but he had Mary on his side, he was sure that maybe she could convince him. He walked up to Mary and pulled out a piece of paper and quickly wrote on it.  
"This is my number. I'll let myself out." He said as he slowly turned away and started to walk.  
"What was your name again son?" He heard Albert ask as he slowly turned around.  
"Kurt sir" He replied.  
"Thank you, Kurt. You are much wiser then this old foul. My only wish is that I was as accepting as you are. You're his boyfriend you said?"  
"Yes sir"  
"Well my son he picked well, someone as caring as you and Kurt its Albert." Kurt slowly turned away as he left the room and out the house. He slowly walked to his car unsure of what just happened. He took a deep breath before a sound of excitement left his mouth. He was hoping now that they would turn up to the show to watch their son and maybe just maybe they would reunite.


	18. Chapter 18

Kurt enjoyed his weekend back in Lima. He kept his phone close to him hoping that maybe Blaine's family would call but nothing. The hope he had that they would call was slowly dying and but then he finally decided that it make take a bit longer.

Kurt arrived back at the airport to be meet by Blaine who was over excited about his return and practically jumped on him when he saw him walk into the arrivals hall. Kurt suddenly felt some lips on his, his first thought was to try and get this person off him but as his eyes adjusted to see who it was he went into the kiss.  
"Blaine" He whispered against the lips before letting go of his bag and placing his arms around his boyfriend's neck.  
"I've missed you so much." Blaine whispered back before moving his head back to look Kurt in the eyes. He moved his hands from Kurt's hips before moving them up to move a piece of hair that had fallen over Kurt's eyes.  
"We should go somewhere more private." Kurt said as he lost himself in Blaine's eyes.  
"Yes, yes we should."

They finally made it back to the apartment building but something stopped them going in.  
"I don't want to go back just yet." Kurt said as he grabbed the other boys hand and tangled their fingers together.  
"What?"  
"I just, I don't know. I guess because I've been stuck in a flying metal tin for hours I just want to enjoy the fresh air." Kurt shrugged.  
"I totally understand. You know what we will drop off your stuff and then I will take you out for dinner." Blaine said as he grabbed hold of the handle to the case.  
"Sounds like a plan." Kurt said as he felt the hand that was attached to Blaine let go and now was around his waist pulling him closer. They made their way into the apartment building both grinning like idiots but they didn't care, they just felt so happy. They had only been away from each other for a few days but to both of them it felt like years. While there were away they chatted on the phone when they could but that wasn't the same and Kurt was cussing himself for not taking his laptop with him to skype. They finally made it into the apartment both laughing as they went in. A warm breeze hit them both as they entered the living area.  
"I don't actually fancy dinner now." Kurt said as he slipped off his jacket his jacket and let it fall on the floor.

The day of the opening finally arrived. The alarm woke them both up. Blaine turned to Kurt who had his arm around him.  
"Wake up sleepy head" Blaine said as he adjusted himself before playing with Kurt's hair.  
"What time is it?" Kurt asked keeping his eyes closed and moving himself closer to Blaine and using his chest as a pillow.  
"5:30" Blaine said as he lent Kurt get more comfortable.  
"To early" Kurt moaned.  
"It's a big day today plus I have some things to sort out before the show."  
"No stay in bed, get up in hour"  
"I have to go Kurt" Blaine laughed as he kissed the top of his boyfriends head and started trying to move him but Kurt was having none of it. Once he was moved he suddenly reattached himself onto him but this time much tighter.  
"Oh so you going to be like this. What can I do to convince you to let me get up?"  
"Umm well where should I start?" Kurt laughed now finally opening his eyes and letting them adjust to the light.  
"Kurt" Blaine laughed as they both looked at each before kissing. Suddenly Kurt's phone started bleeping making both of them jump as Kurt quickly got up and ran over to the table that was holding it.  
"Oh so you get up now" Blaine laughed as he slowly got himself out the bed and walked over to the cupboard pulling out a towel.  
"Sorry I'm waiting for something important."  
"Really, What?"  
"Can't say, not yet anyways." Kurt said as he placed the phone back down and walked up to Blaine.  
"Tease" Blaine replied as he quickly jumped away from Kurt and ran to the door of the bathroom hiding behind it.  
"Hey"  
"You were to slow anyways I need to get ready." Blaine said as he winked at him and slowly closed the door. Kurt had decided to take his suit with him to the theatre and get changed there and to go down there in some lose jeans and a white t-shirt. He quickly packed his bag and placed his suit in the bag to keep it clean. After sorting it all out he went to the kitchen and made some coffee for them.

The morning went by pretty fast and Blaine started to feel nervous. Kurt could tell and he tried his best to help him but nothing would work.  
"Are you ok?" Kurt asked as he help Blaine sort out his dressing room.  
"Yeah just nervous I guess... Actually there is something I need to tell you, I've been planning it for a while and I really need to tell you as it's important and I mean I was going to tell you a bit closer to the time but I don't think that's a good idea now."  
"Tell me what?" Asked Kurt as he started to get worried, suddenly he had images of Tom in his head. Wait was he going to tell him they were breaking up? Blaine pulled Kurt over to the sofa that was located at the other side of the room. Once they had both sat down Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands.  
"I'm not going on that stage tonight..." Blaine said as he looked at Kurt's fingers that were tangled in between his.  
"What do you mean you're not going on stage?" Kurt said as he cupped the bottom of Blaine's chin and lifted his face up so there eyes could meet.  
"I mean you're going on instead of me." Blaine said as he took a gasp of air and waited for a shocked Kurt to answer.  
"Me?"  
"Yes you are the understudy"  
"But I can't it's opening night, it's your night not mine. I can't take this away from you."  
"Yes, yes you can. I've already had mine and now it's your turn."  
"But what if I mess up, forget the lines, fall over on stage and break a leg?"  
"You won't you know the show back to front. I've watched you during rehearses and your amazing Kurt. They are going to love you just like I do."  
"I can't Blaine, I mean all your fans they will hate me."  
"No they won't and if they do well they will have to come through me."  
"But they brought tickets just to see you."  
"I know, I will sort something out but I will tell them the reason for not going on stage is because of my ribs and they should understand. But you are going on stage tonight."  
"I love you so much"  
"I love you more." Blaine said as he moved forward to kiss Kurt who slowly looked away for a second.  
"I have something to tell you to." Kurt said as he pulled out his mobile.  
"What is it?"  
"While I was in Lima, well before I went back I did a bit of research and umm I found out where your parents lived and I visited them while I was there." Kurt said as he felt a tug as Blaine suddenly let go and got up off the sofa walking over to the door and placing his forehead against the door.  
"You shouldn't have done that" Blaine whispered.  
"I know but I spoke to your mother, she misses you and so does your father."  
"I don't believe you."  
"Please just listen...when I visited he told me about the time when you broke your arm. He said he had blocked the images out so it made him missing you hurt less."  
"He doesn't miss me and I don't miss them."  
"Blaine I know that's a lie." Kurt had found a picture hidden away a few days back in drawer when he was looking for pair of scissors. It was of him and his family.  
"I've seen the picture you have hidden. I wasn't going through your stuff believe me." Kurt said as he got up and walked up to Blaine who he could hear crying. He grabbed his hand and pulled him towards him and slowly pulled him into a hug letting Blaine lean his head into Kurt's shoulder. He could hear Blaine trying to stop himself but failing badly.  
"They are here tonight Blaine. I invited them."  
"What?" Whimpered Blaine  
"I told them to come to the show. Even if they didn't see you afterwards that they should come down and support you."  
"You...you did this for me?"  
"Yes. I love you so much but I could see you weren't all there like something was missing and I found what it was. It was your family." Said Kurt as Blaine slowly pulled away wiping his nose on the end of his sleeve.  
"How...how do you know they are here?"  
"You know that important text I received this morning that was them."  
"What did I do to deserve you?" Blaine laughed.  
"I'm asking myself the same question." Kurt said as he wiped the tears off Blaine's face.  
"They are outside in the lobby if you want to see them." Kurt said as he grabbed hold of Blaine's hand, who was now starting to shake, he looked a bit like an animal caught in headlights.  
"I...I..."  
"I'll be there right beside you holding your hand. I promise" Kurt said as he pressed a kiss on Blaine's cheek.  
"Thank you." They slowly made their way to the lobby with Blaine keeping his head down letting Kurt lead the way. Kurt hadn't let go of his hand once and he was glad he hadn't. Kurt's hand were so warm and it brought a little comfort to Blaine who was petrified, he felt like a lamb being taken to his death. He wished so much in that moment that he was as brave as Kurt, he didn't even know his parents or how they would react yet he still went down there for him. They finally made it to a set of doors which on the other side was the lobby. He stopped for a second trying to catch his breath.  
"I can do this" He whispered to himself as he watched Kurt slowly pull open the door with his free hand. He suddenly felt the urge to his behind Kurt like he was 5 again. Kurt slowly turned around.  
"You can do this." Blaine slowly reappeared behind Kurt to a see a couple who were smartly dressed both looking just as scared as he was.  
"Blaine" The women's voice said.  
"Mom" Blaine replied, part of him wanted to let go of Kurt's hand and run up to her and hug her but he just couldn't force himself.  
"Dad" Blaine said as he looked back down at the floor trying not to make any eye contact with his father.  
"Son" Albert said as he slowly walked over to the two boys followed by his wife. Blaine slowly started to back away but Kurt stopped him as he slowly placed his free hand on his shoulder squeezing it slightly.  
"It's okay" Kurt whispered. He suddenly felt his hand become free as he watched Blaine slowly walk up to his mother. He stopped just dead in front of her eyeing her up and down before slowly placing his arms out for her to hug him. Kurt could only watch as he saw mother and son reunited for the first time in years.  
"I've missed you so much" Mary said as she cradled her son in her arms.  
"I've missed you too...both of you." Said Blaine as he felt an arm come from behind him to see his father now joining in on the hug.  
"Please forgive me" Said Albert as he let go of the group and wiped his own eyes. Blaine slowly let go of his mother and stood face to face with his father. The last time he did this his father was telling him about how he didn't love his son anymore.  
"I've missed you so much Dad"  
"Me to son" Said Albert as he went up and hugged his son.  
"I can't wait to see you on that stage tonight, Blaine." Said Mary.  
"Actually I'm not going on tonight, I...well Kurt is going on. I've watched him grow and become a better performer and well it's his turn in the spotlight."  
"I told him he should go on" Butted in Kurt.  
"No I've had my turn now it's your chance to show the world what you're made of and I will be sitting in that audience cheering for you."

Kurt said goodbye to Blaine for the final time before he headed to the dressing room. He actually didn't feel as nervous as he thought he would be maybe it was because of the reunion that had happened early that evening. He slowly got himself ready for the show running his lines in his head and checking his dance moves one last time. He quickly checked his phone one last time to see Blaine had left a message on his phone 'Break a Leg xxx' it simply said. He smiled to himself before sending a thank you text back to him. He only had one wish and that was his family and Rachel to be sitting in the audience but he knew that wouldn't happen now, it was too late.  
"5 minutes Kurt" Said a voice behind the door. He took a deep breath before leaving the dressing room for the last time.


	19. Chapter 19

Kurt made his way up to the stage area. He felt like he was going to puke at any moment.  
"You can do this Kurt" He said to himself as he moved his head and neck from side to side. A few of his fellow cast mates said good luck to him before he heard the announcer over the sound system. He quickly stuck his head out at the side to look at the audience.  
"Please switch off all phones and video or photography is not allowed during the performance. Unfortunately Blaine Anderson will not be performing in tonight's show and his understudy Kurt Hummel will be taking over." He watched as a few people got up out of there the seats and leave but it didn't bother him much. Well this was it, now or never. He watched as the lights slowly started to fade as he took to the stage for his starting position. He took a deep breath as he heard the band slowly start to play and one single spotlight feel on him.

Everyone was standing, applauding. Kurt felt his heart racing as he took another bow. He looked out into the audience looking for any sign of Blaine but he couldn't see him. He took another bow when he was suddenly hugged from the side. He went to push the guy off to find it was Blaine who had tears streaming down his eyes.  
"You were perfect" He whispered as he took hold of Kurt's face and slowly kissed him in front of the audience before letting go and running back off stage. His fellow cast mates were hugging him as the audience got louder. Blaine reappeared on the stage with a bouquet of flowers.  
"Speech, Speech" Everyone started shouting as Kurt accepted the flowers. Kurt laughed before he headed towards the front of the stage.  
"Thank you so much. I'm so happy everyone enjoyed the show tonight but I couldn't have done this without a very special person in my life, his the reason I'm standing on this stage right now in front of all of you, he believed in me and I believe in him." He said as he started to cry the happiest of tears.  
"Also the amazing cast and crew behind me and backstage because without them we wouldn't have the show you have just seen. Everyone has put in a little bit of their heart and soul into it. So thank you once again." Kurt said as he stepped back to the group on the stage as the curtain slowly came down.  
"You were amazing tonight" Blaine said as he slowly put his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt slowly turned around in his arms facing him.  
"You really think so?" Asked Kurt.  
"Of course and I have another little surprise for you." Blaine said as he removed his hands from Kurt's waist and grabbed his hand before leading him off stage. They went down the long corridor that was empty.  
"Where are we going?" Kurt giggled before Blaine stopped turning round to look at him.  
"I have a few people who want to speak to you." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's cheek before starting to walk again.  
"Who?" Kurt said as they finally made it back to the dressing room. Blaine slowly opened the door to reveal a group of people all standing and chatting. Kurt stopped for a second letting go of Blaine's hand and slowly putting his own over his month in shock.  
"Dad!" Kurt shouted as he ran into the room hugging his Dad.  
"Hey kiddo" Burt said as he hugged his son back.  
"Thanks for bringing them here Fiona" Blaine said as he let the women leave the room.  
"This was your surprise?" Kurt said as he slowly turned back to Blaine wiping away the tears that were now flowing from his eyes.  
"It was your first Broadway show and of course your family had to be there. I actually have another surprise for you." Blaine said as he walked over to Kurt letting his fingers lace between Kurt's.  
"No you have already done too much" Kurt said as he let go of one of Blaine's hands and slowly cupped the bottom of his face and looking deep into his eyes.  
"I'm pulling out of the show and you're taking over as the lead. I will become your understudy."  
"What?"  
"Watching you on that stage tonight well you were amazing and you're a star and you should be allowed to shine for everyone to see. I've had my chance and this is yours."  
"I can't this is..."  
"Kurt... There are plenty of roles out there. I...I only got this role in the first place because of how famous I was. They were going to give it to you if I hadn't have come in and it's not right at all. I could have taken away your chance. Now you're going to be a star and you're going to show Broadway what an incredible one you are."  
"Did I tell you how much I loved you?"  
"I love you so much" The both kissed before looking at the group of people and laughing. Kurt took a better look to see not only was Burt there but also Carol and Finn.  
"Dude you were amazing" Finn blurted out.  
"Thanks" Kurt said as he quickly took a look around the room to see if he could spot Rachel.  
"Where's Rach?" Kurt asked as he slipped off the jacket from his costume.  
"She's outside in the foyer." Blaine answered as he walked over to the sofa and sat down. Finn looked down at his feet trying to avoid the subject.  
"Finn you need to speak to her. She needs you right now" Kurt said as he slowly made himself taller.  
"She's better off without me" Finn grumbled.  
"No, no she's not. Listen please talk to her tonight for me." Said Kurt. Carol slowly coughed making everyone jump.  
"I think we should leave the love birds alone." Carol said as she slowly turned to Kurt giving him a cheeky wink. She quickly kissed his cheek before grabbing a hold of Burt's hand and pulling him towards the door with Finn following.  
"We will see you later at the party okay?" Burt said as he opened the door for his wife.  
"Yes, yes of course. Bye" Blaine said as he waved to them as it was now only them left alone. Kurt quickly jumped on the sofa joining Blaine and resting his head on his chest. He could feel his heart beat which was soothing.  
"Thank you for everyone today." Kurt said as he let himself gradually drift in and out of sleep. Blaine started to blush a bit as he started to play with Kurt's hair. Kurt let out a soothing moan as he felt Blaine's warm fingertips against the top of his head.  
"2010 Western Ohio Sectionals Championship" Blaine muttered making Kurt's eyes suddenly open.  
"What?" Kurt shot up and spin his legs off the sofa.  
"You were in the New Directions" Blaine said nervously.  
"How...How do you know that? Did Rachel tell you?"  
"I was in the Dalton Academy Warblers" Blaine said as he got up off the sofa and over to his bag. He pulled out the year book he had and turned it to the page he wanted before handing it towards Kurt.  
"I found this. I had a feeling we had meet years ago but it didn't hit me until you said you were from Ohio."  
"It's a small world" Kurt laughed as he looked the picture.  
"Of course I remember this. I remember thinking you were the good looking one of the group but I was too scared to talk to you." Said Kurt as he read the writing at the bottom.  
"Same but I think at the time I wasn't sure of my feelings about anything and choose to ignore it" Blaine said as he put his head done in shame.  
"No don't speak like that. We were meant to be and somehow in this mad and crazy world we found our way back to each other. Kurt said as he lent into kiss Blaine letting the book drop to the floor and pulling Blaine back on the sofa.  
"I guess so" Blaine said as he kissed back Kurt. They both stayed like this for a few minutes before Blaine pulled away but Kurt was having none of it as he pulled his collar bringing him back to his lips.  
"Kurt" Blaine giggled as he adjusted himself on the seat.  
"Blaine" Kurt giggled back. He slowly started to unbutton his own shirt before letting it slid off him. The rush of cold air hit him but that didn't bother him. He started to unbutton Blaine's shirt before knocking it off his shoulders.  
"No Kurt we will be late" Blaine giggled as he moved away from Kurt and picking his shirt up. Kurt agreed with him, they both had an after party to go to.

They both got into the limo that would take them to the party venue which was the same place they had their party before. Blaine could feel Kurt's hand shaking in his.  
"You still nervous" Blaine said as he slowly pulled Kurt's hand against his mouth and placed a kiss on it.  
"Yep" Was all Kurt could say. The show had been one thing but now he was going to the party and he would have to face the press and answer their questions. He wasn't prepared for this, it was all too soon.  
"You sure you have gone a bit pale" Blaine replied.  
"I...I...I think I'm just nervous about the press and everything." Kurt said as he looked to Blaine.  
"You will be perfect plus I'll be with you every step of the way." Blaine said as he kissed his hand again as Kurt placed his head on his shoulders. The car finally slowed down and they had arrived. Kurt took a deep breath as he got out first followed by Blaine. They rushed straight into the building and up to the top floor. The elevator door opened to reveal a big room with a red carpet at the start.  
"You can do this" Blaine whispered in his ear as they started to walk towards the press. This was it Kurt thought to himself. This was the moment his life would change completely.  
"Blaine, Can I have a word with you please." Said a voice behind them. They quickly turned around to see Keith. Kurt slowly let go of Blaine.  
"It's okay you go and speak with him I'll be okay." Kurt said as he kissed his cheek. Blaine nodded as he left and went to speak to Keith.  
"Keith" Blaine said as they made their way to a quite area.  
"You will find Tom won't be hurting you anymore. I made him drop the statement. I told him about the video and that I was willing to hand it into the police. I told him he has to get a job and to start supporting himself and if I hear that he comes between you and Kurt or anyone close to you again I will be submitting the video to the police. Unless you want to and you can have him done for attacking you." Said Keith.  
"No. I believe in second chances, Kurt taught me that. Keep the video and just help him get his life on track." Blaine said as he looked back at Kurt.  
"Now you better get back to that boyfriend of yours." Keith said as he hugged Blaine before they went back towards the party.

Kurt actually enjoyed the red carpet and he was so thankful Blaine was by his side holding his hand. He had never heard so many people shout his name. They finally made it into the party and Kurt was glad he could just sit down and enjoy the night. Kurt and Blaine found a little quiet area off to the side.  
"Told you it wouldn't be so bad." Blaine said as he lent down and kissed Kurt.  
"I actually enjoyed it" Kurt laughed as he rested his head on the back of his chair. Blaine quickly took out his phone.  
"Smile" He said as he took a picture of Kurt who looked at his phone.  
"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.  
"Tweeting about how proud I am of you." As he pressed sent he looked behind him to see Rachel and Finn talking to each other at the other side of the room before they started to kiss.  
"Looks like there problem is now sorted" Blaine said as he went and sat down next to Kurt.  
"For now" Kurt said as he cuddled into Blaine.

Blaine woke up early, like before Kurt was wrapped around him with his nose nuzzled into the side of his exposed stomach. He felt Kurt move a bit as he readjusted his head to get a better position. He didn't want to wake him up so he decided to just let the sleeping boy be. He slowly moved his hand and picked up his phone that was at the side of his bed. He wanted to check the reviews from the show. He was nervous, maybe even more then Kurt himself. He slowly looked at a couple which all gave the show 4 or 5 stars before reading another 'Kurt Hummel took over the lead which was meant to be played by Blaine Anderson and made it his own. His performance was simply outstanding and his vocal range is impressive. This is one actor Broadway should keep a watch of as I'm sure he will go on to do amazing things.' Blaine had never felt so happy. They actually liked him, they accepted him with open arms. He looked down at the sleeping Kurt and kissed the top of his head.  
"Morning" A sleepy voice below said as he watched Kurt slowly open his eyes.  
"Morning" Blaine said as he adjusted himself and moved himself lower down the bed before turning himself on his side to make eye contact with him.  
"They all love you" Blaine said as he moved a piece of hair that had fallen in front of Kurt's eyes.  
"Really?" Kurt said as he moved himself closer and started messing with Blaine's messy curls.  
"Yep they can't get over how amazing talented my boyfriend is." Blaine said as he leaned forward and kissed him.  
"What time is it?" Kurt asked as he started to run his fingers along Blaine's neck.  
"6 but we don't have to leave until 10 today" Blaine giggled as he felt Kurt's cold fingers landed on his shoulder before Kurt started to kiss his neck.  
"Plenty of time" Kurt laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Authors Note – Thank you so much for all your support on this story. It's had over 10,000 hits. When I posted the first chapter I thought it would get 500 if I was lucky so thank you. **_

_**This is the last chapter of 'The Understudy' I'm very sad about ending it but this just feels like the right time BUT I will do a couple of spin off one shot stories. They will have The Understudy in the title and the title of the chapter so you will know which ones they are but again thank you so much. So all that's left for me to say is...enjoy!  
**_

_**Update: Hey, how your all good. The first prequel to the series is up It's called 'The Understudy - Blaine's Story', You can obvs tell who its all about so after reading this why not check out the prequel so yeah enjoy.  
**_

_** s/8639217/1/The-Understudy-Blaine-s-Story**_

* * *

Kurt's first week was a blur. He had never been so busy in his life but he was loving every minute of it. He had been on a few TV shows with Blaine to promote the show which he found was both fun and scary but he was glad Blaine had gone on with him so he could explain why he had given up the role in person. Everything just felt right and he wouldn't change it for anything.

The weekend had finally arrived and after a long day they had finally made it back to their apartment. Kurt was tired so he went straight to the bedroom to get changed while Blaine made some drinks. While the water was boiling he took out his phone. He had been looking for other apartments in the city, he had found one in the building just a couple of floors up. After making the drinks he walked into bedroom and sat next to Kurt on the bed.  
"So I have been thinking" Blaine said as he pasted Kurt his drink before continuing.  
"About moving to a bigger apartment, I've seen one in this building a couple of floors higher with a couple of guest rooms. I mean it's up to you to but I feel like...well it's a new me so maybe we should...oh forget it, stupid Idea" Blaine said as he looked down at his coffee.  
"No I think that's a good idea."  
"Really?"  
"Of course, it sounds like a brilliant idea" Kurt said as he lent over kissed him softly on the lips.  
"I was thinking we could use the guest rooms to invite family over to stay."  
"What happened to them staying in a hotel?" Asked Kurt  
"We can take a look at it tomorrow if you want" Blaine shrugged  
"Brilliant"

**3 Years Later**

It was the night of Kurt's final performance. He was sad to leave but he and Blaine had agreed it was the right time to go. Kurt sat on his own in the dressing room getting ready for the last time. Sitting in front of the mirror he remembered back to his first performance and how Blaine had given him his chance to shine in this room, on the very sofa at the side. It seemed like it was only yesterday that moment happened. He took a quickly look at all the cards he had received from his fellow cast mates and now fans. He still couldn't get his head around having fans, he was so used to being on the other side. He quickly tweeted a thank you message as he heard a knock at the door.  
"Come in" Kurt shouted as he put down one of the cards. In through the door came Rachel in a beautiful long red flowing dress that even made Kurt fall in love with her and she had a little baby bump that was just showing.  
"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked as she closed the door behind her.  
"Nervous" Kurt said as he twisted his chair around letting Rachel sit on his lap.  
"I can't believe it's been 3 years" Rachel said looking down to her hand at the sliver engagement ring that was sitting pretty on it.  
"You got a date for the wedding yet?" Kurt asked as he picked up her hand inspecting the ring. Finn had proposed two months earlier before they found out they were expecting. After leaving the army he started running his own garage in the city since he was pretty handy with cars.  
"Nope not yet but we are thinking maybe late December early January just before it's due date" Rachel said as she hugged him before continuing.  
"I'm leaving the play in a couple of days I managed to sort out my leave. Going to miss it but it will be there waiting for me after the birth." Rachel said. Not long after Kurt had got his role Rachel had managed to score an audition for a big play, she had a feeling that maybe Blaine had helped her secure it but she was thankful to him.  
"That's great, you're going to be an amazing Mommy" Kurt said as he placed his hand on the bump.  
"You will be an amazing Dad one day" Rachel replied as she placed her hand over Kurt's.  
"I've never really thought about it. Maybe I mean if Blaine wants Kids." Kurt mumbled.  
"I think he totally wants them. He told me he wants to be called Uncle B and I caught him and Finn going through a magazine picking out stuff for the nursery." Rachel & Kurt laughed.  
"I mean yes I would. Anyways I'm going to be an uncle and that's cool enough for now." Kurt said as he kissed her cheek.  
"I better go Finn will be wondering what's taking me so long. He'll think something bad has happened to me." She said as she slowly got herself up with the aid of Kurt.  
"But Kurt promise me one thing"  
"Yes Rach?"  
"Enjoy tonight."  
"Will do" Kurt said as he opened the door for her.

Blaine quickly opened the backstage door.  
"I'm so glad you could make it" Blaine said as he rushed Kurt & Carol through the door hugging them both.  
"Well I couldn't miss our son's last show" Burt said as he watched Carol hug Blaine.  
"So have you, you know done it yet?" Carol asked as she released Blaine and watched him slowly reach into his pocket pulling out a little red box.  
"No...what if he says no?" Blaine said as played with box, moving it from hand to hand.  
"He won't" Burt said as he grabbed Blaine's shoulders.  
"But what if he does" Blaine said as he put his head down scared. Burt twisted him around to face him.  
"Look at me...I know my son. He is head over heels in love with you. I can see it every time I've come down it's in his eyes and it's in yours. So you go up there and propose." Burt said as Carol grabbed onto his hand. Blaine nodded before he led them to the foyer so they could take their seats. Blaine felt the palms of his hands getting sweaty. He slowly made his way to the dressing rooms before stopping at the door. He could hear Kurt warming up. Taking a deep breath he slowly knocked at the door. He quickly put his hand in his pocket just to check the box was still there. There was a sound as the door slowly opened to reveal Kurt who was now dressed up in his costume.  
"Hey you" Kurt said as he pulled Blaine into the room.  
"You got the roses then" Blaine said as he saw red and yellow roses standing on desk next to the mirror.  
"There beautiful" Kurt replied as he kissed Blaine. Blaine took a gasp of air, this was it. He slowly grabbed hold of Kurt by the waist and brought him to the centre of the room.  
"Kurt Hummel you are the love of my life, I think that you saved me from myself..."  
"Blaine are you ok?"  
"What I'm trying to say is well I can't imagine my life without you." He slowly got himself down on one knee and a little squeal came out of Kurt's mouth as he watched him pull out a small red box. Kurt threw his hand over his mouth in shock.  
"Kurt Hummel will you do me the honour of becoming my husband" Blaine said as he slowly opened the box to reveal a sliver ring which had a little red heart rock inserted into it.  
"Of course I will Blaine" Kurt said as he jumped down hugging Blaine before whispering in his ear.  
"I love you so much Blaine." Blaine quickly jumped grabbing Kurt by the hips and spinning him around. He put him down before they kissed again. None of them wanted to break the kiss and none of them bothered to stop when the stage hand had wondered in to tell Kurt he had 10 minutes but walked back out when he saw what was happening. Eventually Kurt broke the kiss but he was still so close to his face. Blaine could feel his warm breath on his cheek.  
"I don't want to go on I want to be here with you." Kurt said as he started to kiss Blaine's neck making Blaine moan his name.  
"No Kurt" Blaine said in as he tried to get his breath back.  
"You need to go on stage, your fans are waiting." He said as he watched Kurt nod his head and slowly pull away.  
"I will be in the audience like always ok" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's cheek before heading towards the door. He quickly turned back and winked at him before exiting the room. Kurt ran back to the mirror checking himself over, damn he had a hickey. He quickly put on some makeup covering over the spot before checking one last time.

He left the dressing and made his way slowly up the stage, the memories of him doing this for the first time flashing in his mind as he heard the sound of audience talking.  
"Good luck" Said a stage hand who pasted him.  
"Thanks" Kurt replied as he saw the audience lights slowly dim. He quickly walked out to his starting spot. He took a quick glimpse to the audience seeing if he could see Blaine but it was too dark. The music that had graced his ears for the last three years started and the lights slowly started to glow. His last performance was about to begin.


End file.
